Scattered Holly Leaves
by Shadowdapple of Thunderclan
Summary: Challenge! Shout out to SilverFlash of ThunderClan! Firepaw is the daughter of FallenLeaves and HollyLeaf. She has had to go through many trials in Thunderclan on Earth, while her parents are in Starclan. She also has a prophecy looming over her head and a cat who has vowed to kill her. Will she survive, or will Starclan call her home? Read to Find out! R&R!
1. Allegiances

**Hey, everyone! So this is a challenge for SilverFlash's story** ** _The Kit of FallenLeaves and HollyLeaf._** **I encourage you to read hers too and review it. So this one is going to be ten chapters long and it will be an offshoot of Silverflash's. You'll definitely see some things different in mine than in hers though. I'm going to keep the Allegiances the same with the characters that were introduced at the end in so you'll know. Also, you can submit OCs I'll post a form at the end of the chapter. Please feel free to feel it out. You can PM it to me or leave it in the reviews. Leave your name in the review so I can give you credit. The Allegiances are subject to change. I did put in a lot of Ocs from my fanfiction I planned on writing in the near(ha ha haha sure) future, so they will more than likely change, so fill out the Oc form. I'll shut up now and let you get to reading.**

* * *

Allegiances: 

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice Oakpaw

Deputy: Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Temporarily while Squirrleflight is in the Nursery)

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes; Sorrelpaw

Warriors:

Brackenfur- Golden-brown tabby tom

Icecloud- White she-cat with Blue eyes; Apprentice Dawnpaw

Foxleap- Reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Biteburn- Red-brown tom with black stripe down back light brown stripes, light brown splashes on forelegs, light reddish brown splash on left foreleg, and blue eyes (Father of Fall kit and Icekit)

Racoonfur- White, blue-gray, orange, red-brown, dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby tom with dark circles around blue eyes (Father of Shadekit, Darkkit, and Splashkit)

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with Green eyes; Apprentice Lilypaw

Birchfall- Light Brown Tabby tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail; Apprentice Honeypaw

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom

Seedmoon-Light brown, gold, and silver she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hind quarters

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal shaped white patches

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom; apprentice Lightpaw

Snowbush- White fluffy tom

Ambermoon- Pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom; apprentice Larkpaw

Hollytuft- Black she-cat; apprentice Twigpaw

Waspwhisker- White tom with black flecks and green eyes (Father of Fishkit, Sootkit, Willowkit, Rainkit, and Darkkit)

Badgersnout- (Father of Mosskit, Windkit, and Dirtkit) Large muscular tom black tom with a white stripe from nose to tail, like a badger with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Honeypaw- Golden She-cat with deep blue eyes

Firepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, tipped tail, and green eyes

Sorrelpaw- Gray she-cat with golden paws and chest with amber eyes

Twigpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Larkpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Dawnpaw- light gray tom with green eyes

Lightpaw-Light gray she-cat with dark stripes on her ears and paws with amber eyes

Lilypaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with white ears and paws and green eyes

Oakpaw-Silver and brown tabby with Black stripes tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Starnight-(Mother to Biteburn's kits and foster mother to Racoonfur's kits) Black, white, and cream speckled she-cat with green eyes

Daisy- Cream, long furred she-cat

Clovertail-(Mother to Waspwhisker's kits) Slender white she-cat with brown paws, brown clover shaped patch around nose, brown tipped tail, pale silver stripes, gold flecks in fur, black nose, and amber eyes

Berrybush- (Mother to Badgersnout's kits) Black fluffy she-cat with light blue eyes

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw (Mother of Cliffkit- Dark ginger tom-kit with a white ear and dark brown paw and Shadowkit- Dark brown tabby she-kit with a dark ginger tail)

Kits:

Icekit- Blue-grey she-kit with white flecks and blue eyes

Fallkit- Red-brown tom-kit with green eyes

Shadekit- Blood red-brown she-kit with white speckled ears, white muzzle, one blue-gray paw and blue eyes. Blind

Splashkit- Light brown she-kit with blue-gray stripes, tipped tail, forepaws, ears, and green eyes

Fishkit- Small dark brown tabby she-kit with silver stripes and smokey amber eyes

Sootkit- light gray tom-kit with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Willowkit- Light gray she-kit with smoky hazel eyes

Rainkit- light gray with darker flecks tom-kit with smokey blue eyes

Darkkit- Dark brown tom-kit with amber eyes

Mosskit-Amber and white tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes

Windkit- ginger and light gray tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Dirtkit- Light gray tabby tom-kit with brown stripe around muzzle, brown ears, brown-tipped tail, brown paws, brown chest, and amber eyes

Cliffkit-ginger tom-kit with a white ear and dark brown paw

Shadowkit-Dark brown tabby she-kit with a dark ginger tail

Elders:

Purdy- Plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpelt- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with faint darker stripes and green eyes

Cloudtail- Long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-(Training Firepaw)

Spiderleg- Black tom with a brown underbelly and legs

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- Black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing- Dappled Golden she-cat Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Blueeyes- (Father of Whitekit, Stormkit, and Silverkit) Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Fishstrike- (Adopted father of Darkkit) Silver tabby tom with black stripes, white star-shaped splash on chest and one amber eye, one blue eye

Darkstep-Gray tom with dark gray and silver stripes and green eyes

Graycloud- Gray tom with amber eyes; Apprentice- BlackPaw

Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat; Apprentice- ShadePaw

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom

Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat

Beatlewhisker- Brown and white tabby tom

Curlfeather- Pale brown she-cat

Podlight- Gray and white tom

Heronwing-Dark gray and black tom (Father of Gentlekit, Mosskit, and Sunkit)

Shimmerpelt- Silver she-cat

Lizardtail- Light brown tom; apprentice Foxpaw (Father of Mudkit, Swiftkit, Flamekit, and Snowkit)

Havenpelt-Black and white she-cat; apprentice Breezepaw

Perchwing- Gray and white she-cat

Sneezecloud- Gray and white tom (Father of Stoutkit, Milkkit, and Stonekit)

Brackenpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw- Gray tom; apprentice Nightpaw

Owlnose- Brown Tabby tom

Voleclaw- Honey golden brown tom with amber eyes

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Nightpaw and Breezepaw)

Apprentices:

Blackpaw- Black tom with smoky hazel eyes

Shadepaw- Dark brown she-cat

Foxpaw- Russet tabby tom

Nightpaw-Black tom with green eyes

Breezepaw-gray tom with green eyes

Queens:

Duskheart- (Formerly of Shadowclan and mother to Racoonfur's and expecting Fishstrike's kits) Gray she-cat with light gray tipped tail, legs, ears, and muzzle with green eyes

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Riverflow- (Mother to Blueeyes's kits) Skinny pale gray and golden tabby she-cat with dark gray flecks and blind green eyes

Pebblestripe- (Mother of Lizardtail's kits) Blue-gray she-cat with pretty silver stripes and amber eyes

Spottedriver- (Mother of Heronwing's kits) Pretty pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and smokey amber eyes with a sliver of blue

Dapplefur- (Mother of Sneezecloud's kits) Honey golden she-cat with golden brown stripes and blue eyes

Kits:

Darkkit-Black, white, gray, and brown tabby-tortoiseshell tom-kit with amber eyes

Whitekit- Weak white tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Silverkit- Pretty silver tabby she-kit with green eyes

Stormkit- Gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Stonekit- Blue-grey tom-kit with penetrating amber eyes

Milkkit- Blind pale cream tabby tom-kit with black stripes and pale winter sky blue eyes and a bushy tail

Stoutkit- Really small tan she-kit with green eyes

Swiftkit- Stout gray tom-kit with green eyes

Mudkit- Large brown tom-kit with tan flecks and blue eyes

Snowkit- long, slender she-kit white with black leopard spots and green eyes

Flamekit- Small, frail, deaf she-kit with green eyes and fiery orange fur

Gentlekit-Small black-eared, tailed, pawed, brown she-kit with blue eyes

Mosskit- Grey-blue furred she-kit with green eyes

Sunkit- Slender tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes

Elders:

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Onestar- Brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring- brown and white tom

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers Apprentice; Tinypaw

Warriors:

Nightcloud- Black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom; Apprentice Fernpaw

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt- Black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt- Gray and White she-cat

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat

Larkwing- Pale brown tabby she-cat; apprentice Smokepaw

Slightfoot- Black tom with white flash on his chest (Father of Brownkit, Sharpkit, and Redkit)

Oatclaw- Pale brown tabby tom; apprentice Brindlepaw

Featherpelt- Gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker-Dark gray tabby tom

Miststripe- Light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and unusual blue eyes; apprentice- Dustpaw

Frostbite- (to be father of Patchkit, Swallowkit, and Grasskit) dark gray tabby tom with white splash on chest and white paws with green eyes; apprentice- Fallowpaw

Snowwhisker- White tom with amber eyes; apprentice- Ashpaw (Father of Softkit, Pollenkit, Petalkit, and Robinkit)

Heathertail- (Mother to Smokepaw and Brindlepaw) Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Ashpaw- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw- Dark brown she-cat

Dustpaw- Dusty pale ginger tom with orange eyes

Fallowpaw- Silver she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and pretty amber eyes

Tinypaw- Small light brown she-cat with dainty light gray paws and blue eyes

Smokepaw- Gray she-cat

Brindlepaw- Mottled brown she-cat

Queens:

Birdflight- (Expecting FrostBite's kits) gray tabby she-cat with darker gray almost black flecks in fur and dark blue eyes

Goldenleaf- (Mother to Snowwhisker's kits) small beautiful golden tabby with dark gray flecks she-cat with gray eyes

Hazelwhisker- Brown and silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Slightfoot's kits)

Kits:

Robinkit- Black she-kit with dark brown ears, fiery ginger legs, and amber eyes

Softkit- Cream colored she-kit with brown paws and bright sparkly amber eyes

Petalkit- fluffy calico cat with bright blue eyes

Pollenkit- Fluffy light golden brown/yellow tabby she-kit with green eyes

Brownkit- Tall broad shouldered brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes

Sharpkit- Skinny dusk brown tom-kit with fur that sticks out at sharp angles and yellow eyes

Redkit- tortoiseshell red tom-kit with green eyes

Patchkit- Black and white tom-kit with dark blue eyes- mute

Swallowkit- white and brown tabby she-kit and blind blue eyes

Grasskit- Gray and white tom-kit with a lame hind leg and leaf green eyes

Elders:

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

Shadowclan

Leader: Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy: Crowfrost- Black and white tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom Apprentice; Shadowpaw

Warriors:

Weatherstorm- Large black, white, and gray tom with large green eyes, black paws, gray tipped tail, and black coat splashed with gray and white (Father of Duskkit)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; apprentice Neddlepaw

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom; apprentice Sleekpaw

Stonewing- White tom; apprentice Juniperpaw

Spikefur- Dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head; apprentice Yarrowpaw

Wasptail- Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes; apprentice Strikepaw

Dawnpelt- Cream furred she-cat; apprentice Beepaw

Snowbird- Sleek, lithe, well- muscled pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

BerryHeart- Black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot- Gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail- White tom

Sparrowtail- Large tabby tom; apprentice Violetpaw

Mistcloud- Spiky furred pale gray she-cat

Smokefang- Blue-grey tom with penetrating green eyes

Rockfall- Black tom with green eyes

Whitestreak- Brown tom with a white stripe and orange eyes

Apprentices:

Shadowpaw- Light gray tom with dark gray paws and amber eyes

Neddlepaw- silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes

Sleekpaw- yellow she-cat

Juniperpaw- Brown, and white patched tom

Yarrowpaw- Yellow she-cat with black stripes

Strikepaw- Calico tom with one gray paw

Beepaw- plump white she-cat with black ears

Violetpaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Brownscratch- (Mother of WeatherStorm's kit ) Dark brown she-cat with warm light amber eyes

Grassheart- Pale Brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose- Black she-cat (Mother to Birchkit, LionKit, Puddlekit, and Slatekit)

Kits:

Birchkit- Beige tom-kit

Lionkit- Yellow she-kit with amber eyes

Puddlekit- Brown tom-kit with white splotches

Slatekit- Sleek gray tom-kit

Duskkit-Tortoiseshell she-kit with dark brown stripes and light brown paws with amber eyes

Elders:

Oakfur- Small brown tom

Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- Brown tom with long scar across his back

* * *

 **So here is the form. Once again just fill it out and leave your name in the review or PM. No MarySue characters or extremely bizarre characters! If I receive one of those, then I will not put it in here.**

 ** _Clan:_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Gender:_**

 ** _Rank:_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _Mate (optional):_**

 ** _Kin (Mother, Father) Please put their appearances down too:_**

 ** _Littermates(Optional and put their appearances down too please):_**

 ** _Kits (Optional and please put down appearances):_**

 ** _Disability (Optional):_**

 ** _Anything else:_**


	2. A Lesson to learn

**Hey, everyone! So I have my first review. I wanted to ask ya'll if you wanted me to answer your reviews here or via PM. One more thing, I wanted to reiterate that this is a challenge that SilverFlash of Thunderclan is doing for her book _The Kit of Fallenleaves and Hollyleaf_. So this is going to be about 10 chapters after the last actual chapter in her book.**

 **CloudedSpots: Yes I realized that chapter 1 was very long when I published it. Thank you for telling me. I know that it was very detailed, but I am blind so I like things being described in great detail because it helps me. Also, many stories have their excitement towards the middle of the book so you'll probably see that in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 ** Chapter 1: A Lesson to Learn **

"Firepaw," a small white paw nudged my shoulder. "It's time to go train," I mumbled sleepily under my breath and stood up. My mangled leg hung heavily by my side. Brightheart stood patiently outside the den waiting for me to walk out. I shook the moss out of my fur and walked awkwardly out to greet her.

"Good Morning, Brightheart." I murmured. She blinked her one good eye warmly towards me as she entered the den to wake up the others. Reappearing, she brought Honeypaw and Twigpaw out with her. Both she-cats were blinking sleep out of their blue eyes.

"What are we going to do today," I yawned sleepily.

Brightheart purred amused. Her slightly silver flecked muzzle shining in the dawn light. "You and I are going to work on some new fighting techniques, while Twigpaw and Honeypaw are going hunting."

"You are up pretty early, Brightheart. It takes me normally forever to get Honeypaw up." A deep voice sounded over on my blind side. I flinched and leaned against Honeypaw. Twisting my head, I made out a blurry cream shape. The scent was Honeypaw's mentor, Berrynose.

Brghtheart gave me a kind look before turning towards the cream furred tom. "I guess it just takes practice, Berrynose." He huffed good-naturedly and she returned with a good-natured growl. I swung my head around from watching the exchange as another scent entered my nose.

Hollytuft was trotting up to us, her sleek black coat rippling in the morning sunshine. "Twigpaw!" She called. Twigpaw jumped to her paws and raced across the clearing to meet her mentor. The two spoke for a few heartbeats before running into the tunnel. Berrynose and Brightheart were just finishing up their conversation when he flicked his tail for Honeypaw to follow him and the pair thundered out of the gorse tunnel. Brightheart touched her tail to my shoulder and we walked to the training hollow. Jayfeather was there waiting on us, his sightless blue eyes fixed eerily on us as we descended into the hollow. "Brightheart, why is Jayfeather here? Isn't he the medicine cat?" I mewed as I made sure to place my paws carefully in the soft sand.

"Yes," she answered, "He is. But he trained as a warrior before he became a medicine cat and all medicine cats have to have battle training. Since you are new, he can practice with you." I nodded, falling silent. What she said made perfect sense.

Jayfeather walked over to us and sniffed my leg carefully and grunted with approval. "Don't strain that leg." He growled.

I nodded before remembering that he can't see my face. "Yes, Jayfeather."

Brightheart gestured for me to stand at the side of the hollow. She whispered in Jayfeather's ear. He grunted annoyed but walked over to the other side. "Now, Firepaw, in a battle, a cat will use your weakness against you. So you have to be prepared for that. Jayfeather attack me." She instructed calmly. I watched, taking careful notes of everything as Jayfeather hurled himself at my mentor. She lunged at his ears and Jayfeather rose up to meet her. Then she swept his paws out from under him. Jayfeather fell to the floor and struggled up, but reached out to feel for Brightheart. He made the blow defensive and he struck her side. Brightheart pinned him down from behind and then let him up. "Jayfeather, can you tell Firepaw how it was so easy for me to beat you, please?"

He nodded and fixed me with his eyes. I trained my one green eye on his. "Did you notice how I kept pausing to scent the air?"

"Yes..." I answered unsure of whether that was correct or not.

The gray tabby sighed with restrained annoyance. "Well, I can't see where Brightheart is so I have to use my other senses. In the middle of a battle, you won't be able to use nose as easily, but you can train your nose to pick out the scent of the cat you're fighting and it will help you. Keep moving no matter what. If you feel that they are going high, then go high, if they go low, go low. You have an eye, so you can see them on one side. So you'll have an advantage in battle, that I won't have. That is why I kept reaching out to find Brightheart. I knew she wouldn't be far. She also was stronger than me too. Pretty strong for an old cat," Brightheart tried to protest, but Jayfeather continued to speak. "However, I am smaller and faster than her. So are you. So you need to use your strength in battle against your enemy and let your blind side help you in battle." He took a step back signaling that he was done speaking.

Brightheart took a pace forward. "Thank you, Jayfeather. I'm not that old by the way." He snorted bemused.

We trained like that for the rest of the day. When the other apprentices came for battle training, Brightheart would ask their mentors if they could attack me so I could see what we were talking about. I was pretty sore by the end of the day, but I knew that my mother would be so proud of me.

Dawnpaw and Lightpaw were waiting for me at camp when we returned. "How'd it go?"

Brightheart answered, "She'll make a formidable fighter at this rate." My older siblings squealed happily and ran to find father. "Firepaw, I am very proud of you today. Go make sure the queens have been fed and then you make take something from the fresh kill pile."

"Yes, BrightHeart!" My chest swelled up with pride as I watched my mentor walk to the elder's den to share tongues with her mate.

Then I ran to the fresh kill pile and pulled off the biggest rabbit I could find along with a crow, two mice, and a squirrel. "Hey, Firepaw!' I swiveled my head under the heavy load to see Honeypaw and Oakpaw running from the apprentices' den. "Let us help you with that!" I gratefully flicked my tail towards them as they grabbed some of the prey. "So the nursery? Because I already fed the elders." Honeypaw mumbled through the mice. I nodded my head with the squirrel hanging down and Oakpaw laid the massive rabbit on his shoulders and carried the crow. I walked into the nursery hesitantly. We had three new queens moving into the nursery. Berrybush, Clovertail, and Starnight besides Squirrelflight and Daisy. Daisy just stays to help out all the queens eventhough she has none in the nursery and Squirrelflight's are almost apprentices so she keeps them outside most of the time. Clovertail is a moon away from being due and is the youngest. Berrybush is due any day now and I can't wait to meet her kits. In the far corner is Starnight. Starnight kitted three sunrises ago while we were out training. She originally had four kits. Fallkit, Icekit, Sunkit, and Whisperkit. Sunkit and Whisperkit died at birth. It was very sad. She is fostering two more kits. Raccoonfur found them in the woods at the edge of our territory. He won't say who their mother is, but I can tell that he is their father. It is pretty obvious.

"Firepaw, what is it?" Daisy mewed softly from her corner.

I shuffled my paws and laid down the squirrel so I could speak. "Oakpaw, Honeypaw, and I brought prey to make sure you guys have eaten." The four queens in the nursery purred gently as we laid our prey down in the middle of the nursery. "Starnight, may we see the new kits?"

The black, white, and cream speckled queen nodded her head wearily as she dug into the crow Oakpaw laid at her feet. We quickly distributed the rest of the food. Daisy claimed the squirrel for herself and insisted we give Clovertail the rabbit because she is really young. Clovertail tried to protest, but Berrybush gently persuaded the heavily pregnant queen to take it. Berrybush purred thanks to Honeypaw when she was given the two mice. Squirrelflight walked in with a thrush in her jaws with Cliffkit and Shadowkit bouncing around her paws. She quietly scolded her two kits and told them to get ready for a nap. The two littermates groaned and settled down in their mossy nest. We then crept quietly over to Starnight's nest, not wanting to wake up the kits. They were so beautiful. I breathed in their warm milky scent. I could tell that the two newest ones have been washed really well recently too.

"Starnight, what are their names?" Oakpaw asked as he gestured gently to the ones at the end of her nest with his tail tip.

She gently brushed her tail against their head as she said their name. "The darker one is Shadekit and the lighter one is Splashkit." We all nodded.

"They are wonderful." Honeypaw and I breathed as we exited the nursery. I noticed that Oakpaw glanced shyly my direction before running off to bounce around Bramblestar.

 _Probably asking him about what they are going to do tomorrow,_ I thought with a slight edge of remorse.

"Hey," Honeypaw nudged me. "Bramblestar didn't know if you even wanted to be a warrior or if you even were going to live! You'll do better with Brightheart as a mentor." I nodded and headbutted my gold furred friend affectionately. The two of us grabbed a bite of prey from the fresh kill pile and settled down to eat before the sun went down behind the trees. I quickly dug into a chaffinch while Honeypaw gobbled down a vole. Afterward, we groomed each other before standing up and burying the bones of our prey. We walked into the apprentice's den and settled down into our nests. I curled into mine and accommodated my stiff leg.

Laying my head against Honeypaw's back I sighed and closed my eyes to go to sleep. "Goodnight, Honeypaw." I murmured.

"Goodnight, Firepaw, May Starclan light your path." All around us the other apprentices were getting ready for bed. The camp was settling down for the night and as sleep was taking over, I watched Ivypool's stern form, guard the camp against all enemies, while we sleep. Never before have I felt so comfortable and safe after my mother's death than watching my mother's sister watch over us all as the night wears on. The last thing I saw before sleep overtook me was Ivypool's silver shape shining brightly in the moonlight.


	3. Friends Maybe Romance?

**Guys I still need OCs. Please do them! This chapter is going to be fairly short because I've had a splitting migraine since yesterday and my migraine medicines aren't working. Basically, I don't really want to do much, but this is better than doing school work. So be prepared for some cuteness. That is what I'm trying for today.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends maybe Romance? 

Honeypaw and I tussled on the ground. The late newleaf sunshine warming our pelts. "Get out of our camp, you fish-breath!" Honeypaw yowled. I growled playfully and launched myself back on top of her. It has been over a moon since I was injured. Oakpaw, Twigpaw, Sorrelpaw, Lightpaw, and Dawnpaw were out of camp patrolling or hunting. Honeypaw and I were told to take care of the elders and change out the camp's bedding. We all hated doing it, but it was fun when the elders told us a story.

"Firepaw, Honeypaw." We broke apart from our play fight to see Bramblestar looming over us.

"Yes Bramblestar," We said respectfully, dipping our heads.

"Have ya'll done what was asked of you today?" He rumbled sternly yet couldn't quite hide the amusement in his eyes. We nodded our heads vigorously. "Good, then. Carry on. You two will be going to the gathering tomorrow night if you keep the good work up." We beamed happily as he stalked away and into the nursery where his mate and kits were at.

Oakpaw came barreling into us. "Windclan attack!" The warriors in camp shot their heads out of their dens or wherever thy were at alarmed before seeing us wrestling.

"Darn, apprentices," Spiderleg growled annoyed as he turned his back on us and continued to patch the wall. Brackenfur and Waspwhisker were with him.

"Apprentices will be apprentices." Brackenfur mewed. "From what Graystripe and Dustpelt are always saying, you did just that all the time as an apprentice." Spiderleg snorted and continued to weave more brambles into the wall. The other warriors went back to what they were doing before Oakpaw yowled.

"You can't get me, rabbit chaser!" Honeypaw yowled as I leaped on Oakpaw.

"Grrr off, you prey stealer!" Oakpaw snarled. Honeypaw barreled into us.

"Get out of my territory, trespassers!" I swatted at Oakpaw and rolled on top of Honeypaw. Oakpaw leaped on top of me and we fell into a pile of purring fur. Our playfight momentarily forgotten.

Honeypaw wriggled out from under us. "Get off of me you lazy oafs!" We purred goodnaturedly.

I turned to Oakpaw as I shook the loose earth from my pelt. "Oakpaw, are you going to the gathering?"

His ears drooped. "I don't know. Bramblestar hasn't said anything. I don't want to ask either."

I draped my tail across his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. "Well, Honeypaw and I are and maybe he'll tell you tomorrow. So be extra good and he might let you go." I suggested. Honeypaw mewed her agreement.

Oakpaw brightened up. "Thanks, Firepaw! You too Honeypaw!" He dashed off to check on the elders and queens.

Honeypaw sidled over to me. "I think someone likes you." She teased with a gleam in her blue eyes.

"Wa-what? N-n-no. Who?" I stuttered embarrassed.

"Oakpaw." She whispered.

"He's just a friend, Honeypaw. Honest. I'm not ready to even be looking for a mate. And besides, who would want to be mates with me. I look like I came straight from the pits of the Dark Forest!"

Honeypaw sighed exasperatedly. "Look at Brightheart and Cloudtail. The two are obviously in love with each other. And BrightHeart was injured pretty badly too."

I sighed in defeat knowing that she had a point. "But what if he stops liking me when I start liking him?" I whispered.

Honeypaw leaned against me. "That is why you have friends. They are there to help you through everything. I think he's afraid of angering Lightpaw and Dawnpaw too. I've never seen any two cats more protective than over you."

I smiled and flicked my tail at Honeypaw. "Thanks for listening to my complaining, furball." she returned the favor.

"Let's go see if the elders have a story." She mewed, her eyes bright with excitement as she waved her tail uncontrollably. We ran over to find Oakpaw already settled down listening to Graystripe telling a story about Firestar when the two were just warriors. I sat down next to him and Oakpaw flicked his ear acknowledging our presence. Honeypaw tucked her paws under her next to me. I sat down in a comfortable position and wrapped my tail around my paws. Graystripe was beginning his tale, his eyes already misting over with fond memories. Sandstorm settled down next to him, her eyes glazed over with ages old pain and love. "Now you see, Firestar was always the bravest of us all. He would tangle with Tigerstar just to keep us safe. That is what made him great. He had a big heart that was opened to cats of all kinds from all over..."


	4. Gathering

Chapter 3: Gathering 

The sun shone behind the trees signaling another hard working day was coming to an end. Honeypaw and I along with Oakpaw were sent on a hunting assessment today to see how much prey we could catch. I won with 6 pieces of prey. Honeypaw caught 4 pieces and Oakpaw tied with her. Our mentors decided that our catch was good enough to let us go. The three of us decided that we would take a nap before going to the gathering.

I woke up first and went ahead to grab something from the pile. Heading back, I trotted over with a vole and a mouse for Honeypaw and I to share before we left with the patrol. I entered the den and placed the prey down beside the space between Honeypaw's and my nests.

Seeing that she was still asleep, I prodded her fluffy side. "Honeypaw, Wake up. It's almost time to go!"

My golden friend rolled over and peered up at me groggily. "Go-" she yawned widely showing her sharp teeth."-Where?"

Oakpaw was shaking the moss out of his silver and brown tabby fur and stretched with a purr. "The gathering, silly."

Honeypaw leaped to her paws, all traces of exhaustion gone. "Really?"

We smiled as she bounced around like a tiny kit. Oakpaw ran to grab a robin and all three of us settled down by the den to eat. Just as we were finishing up, Bramblestar jumped up to the Highledge "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" LionBlaze sat next to Bramblestar, not giving a trace as to why our leader is giving a meeting before the gathering. We hurriedly buried the bones of our meal and ran to join the others gathered under the meeting place. "Today is a great day for ThunderClan. By naming apprentices we show that we are strong and by naming warriors we show that we won't be beaten. Dawnpaw, Lightpaw, and Lilypaw step forward. Icecloud is Dawnpaw ready to be a warrior?"

The pretty white she-cat nodded her green eyes lighting up with pride. "He will make a terrific warrior."

Bramblestar lept down. "Dawnpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Dawnpaw said softly.

Icecloud looked ready to burst with pride in her former apprentice as our leader continued. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I am proud to give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw from now on you'll be Dawnheart. We honor your bravery and courage and welcome you as a warrior to Thunderclan." He touched his muzzle to his head and he respectfully licked his shoulder. The same was done to Lightpaw and Lilypaw. Lightpaw became Lightwhisker and was known for her hunting and fighting skills. Lilypaw's new name is Lilydrop and she was known for her compassion and loyalty. The three newly named warriors beamed with pride and stepped back to join the ranks of warriors. "Now I have one more ceremony to perform. Cliffkit and Shadowkit, come here." The two rambunctious kits came forward. Cliffkit tried to walk calmly but couldn't contain a bounce and Shadowkit ran forward to meet her father. Squirrelflight hissed in annoyance and Bramblestar's eyes twinkled. "Cliffkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you'll be Cliffpaw and your mentor will be Lionblaze."

Bramblestar turned to Lionblaze as the golden tabby stepped forward. "Lionblaze you were mentored by Ashfur and I know you were taught well. I couldn't have been prouder of who you and your littermates have become than if you were my own. I know that you'll teach Cliffpaw everything Ashfur and I've taught you." Lionblaze nodded warmly at his leader/adopted father and walked up to the new apprentice. Cliffpaw showed no nervousness except for the twitching of his whiskers. Lionblaze murmured something to the tom and he visibly relaxed and touched noses. The pair moved off to the side of the clearing to watch Shadowkit.

"Shadowkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you'll be Shadowpaw and your mentor will be Badgersnout." The newly named Shadowpaw whirled around to look at her new mentor as he strode up to the high ledge. "Badgersnout, you have known grief and pain and have risen above that to become the respected warrior you are today. I expect you to pass on all your skills to Shadowpaw."

"He better!" Ivypool called. Badgersnout flicked his ears affectionately at his former mentor and looked at his leader. Badgersnout nodded and leaned down to touch noses with his apprentice. _Shadowpaw! Cliffpaw! Lilydrop! Dawnheart! Lightwhisker!_ The clan cheered their names and I called my older siblings' names the loudest. Lionblaze yowled for us to fall silent.

Bramblestar moved his bright gaze over the crowd to allow each of us a moment of his attention as he made the next announcement. "Now here are the cats who'll be going to the gathering. Honeypaw, Oakpaw, Lightwhisker, Dawnheart, Lilydrop, Firepaw, Badgerfang, Lionblaze, Shadowpaw, Cliffpaw, Berrynose, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Daisy, Ambermoon, Cherryfall, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Brackenfur, and Ivypool."

Jayfeather walked over with his apprentice and murmured something in his clan leader's ear. Bramblestar nodded and Sorrelpaw raced over to join us. "Hey what are doing here without Jayfeather?" I asked. Sorrelpaw sighed and shook her pelt. "Berrybush is overdue and Clovertail has been restless all day. She isn't due for another quarter moon, so Jayfeather stayed to keep an eye on them." We all nodded seriously. Berrybush squeezed out of the nursery and stumbled over to Badgerfang. The muscular tom licked his mate's ears affectionately. The two shared a few moments together before Bramblestar flicked his tail for them to leave.

Brightheart ran by my side to make sure I wouldn't fall. It was harder I noticed to run at night than during the day. As we raced across the tree to the island one by one, I couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of falling over.

"Firepaw, you'll be fine. Just dig your claws in a bit more." I nodded at my mentor's advice and walked across the trunk. We waited for Bramblestar's signal before crashing through the bushes to signal our arrival. Many different cat scents flooded my nose and I couldn't tell where exactly one clan ended and the other began. Cats were mingling about before the gathering started. Brightheart nudged me forward and went to join the other elders under a bush.

"Hey, Firepaw, let's go find some apprentices." Honeypaw suggested. I nodded and followed Honeypaw with Oakpaw trailing behind. Sorrelpaw followed us for a bit before saying her goodbyes and heading over to join the medicine cats. A group of five apprentices noticed us and waved us over. There was two Windclan apprentices, two Riverclan apprentices, and one Shadowclan apprentices.

"Honeypaw! It's great to see you. Who are your clanmates?" A pretty silver she-cat asked.

"That's Fallowpaw of Windclan. The small light brown and gray apprentice is her sister Tinypaw. She's the medicine cat apprentice. The Calico tom is Strikepaw of Shadowclan. The Black tom is Blackpaw and the russet tom is Foxpaw of Riverclan." Honeypaw mewed in our ears. Turning to Fallowpaw, she said, "This is Firepaw and Oakpaw." The other cats nodded in greeting and we nodded in return.

"So how's your training going, Firepaw?" Foxpaw asked. He seemed nice enough.

"Training is going great!" I mewed kindly but cautiously. Foxpaw and I talked until the leaders gave the call for us to be silent. I noticed just before we sat down next to our respective mentors, Oakpaw glared at Foxpaw, but quickly reverted back to his normal happy self. The leaders gave the normal report about prey and all that. I cheered loudly again along with my new friends when my sister and brother were announced. We said our goodbyes rather hastily and left.

"So Firepaw, how was the gathering?" I looked up into the wise eyes of my mentor.

"It was great!" I purred. She purred and flicked my ear with her tail tip before going to her den. I yawned and walked over to the apprentice's den and laid down in my nest. It felt like I was only asleep for a blink before an ear-splitting shriek woke me up. I jumped on my paws thinking that we were under attack when I saw Jayfeather run into the nursery with a bunch of leaves in his mouth. Sorrelpaw followed nervously carrying a stick.

Honeypaw padded blearily up to me. "What's wrong?" I turned to her. "I think Berrybush or Clovertail is kitting." I whispered, angling my ears in the direction of the nursery where you could see one either Badgerfang or Waspwhisker pacing. Clouds had covered the moon and it appeared to look like rain. It was too hard to tell which one it was.

She nodded. "Well staying up won't make them come any faster. Let's go to sleep and see our new clanmates in the morning." I mewed a quiet agreement and curled back up next to her. Oakpaw rolled over in his nest and pressed his head against my back purring. I let out a sleepy purr before closing my eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

 **OOOooo, he's getting jealous**


	5. A fight

**Hey, everyone! Here's the next update! It'll be a short one. I'm sorry! :( So Prom was fabulous and I pretty much aced my Speech assignments. :) I still have a ton of work to do, so I will update again in the next few days maybe if not before then. :/ Here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy. XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Fight 

I shook the moss off my pelt and trotted into the clearing. I just finished doing the elder's den, when Oakpaw came storming up. "Firepaw!"

I twisted my ginger head to stare at him. "What?" I asked.

He snorted, all traces of his earlier agitation gone. "I don't like the way Foxpaw was staring at you, during the gathering." He mumbled, shuffling his paws in the dirt.

"Oh, Oakpaw. You don't really believe I would fall in love with that Fishface, do you?" I purred amusement twinkling in my green eye.

He shuffled his paws some more embarrassed. "I don't know. It's just that I kinda was hoping we could one day be mates, but I won't judge you if you like another tom. I am your best friend first."

I bumped my head against his forcing him to look up at me. "Oakpaw," He looked up at the sound of my voice next to his ear. "I don't like any tom in this clan or any other clan except one. I think you can figure it out." I licked his cheek affectionately and turned to meet Honeypaw by the tunnel entrance. He stared at me shocked before realization dawned on him. "Hey, Honeypaw!" I called as I raced over to meet her.

My best friend purred warmly when I came to trot beside her. "Have you seen the new kits yet?" She mumbled through a mouthful of mice. I shook my head. "Come on. I'll show you!" She sprang over to the nursery after dropping off her mice at the fresh kill pile. 'What were you and Oakpaw talking about?" She whispered scandalously in my ear.

I blinked at her. "He wanted to talk to me about his feelings. He really really really likes me and I'm not quite sure what to say about it. I mean honestly," We stopped about halfway to the nursery and sat down to have a serious discussion. "I do like him, but I kinda like Foxpaw. I'm not sure why or how, but both of those mouse-brained toms are really cute." I hung my head in despair. Honeypaw looped her tail around my shoulders comfortingly. "It appears that Oakpaw is ready for rejection and is more than happy to be a friend if that is what you choose. As far as Foxpaw, he isn't really that great. He was only being really nice to you because it was your first gathering and you were injured pretty badly too. He is cute, though."

I looked up into the serious blue eyes of my friend. "How will I choose which one?" I whispered softly.

She licked my shoulder. "Give it time. We are only about halfway through our training. Let Oakpaw try to woo you and let Foxpaw try to woo you. See which one you like best. And I'll tell you a little secret. Just between you and me. I like Dawnheart and Larkpaw. I have since I was a kit. So you and I are both in this together." I purred happily at my best friend and we continued on our way to the nursery.

Graystripe and Millie came out of the nursery purring. "What cute kits they are!" Millie purred twining her tail with Graystripe's.

"Indeed." He mewed before turning to us as we came up to the entrance. "Hello there, you two. Came to see the new kits?" The both of us nodded. The two elders stepped aside and gave us permission to access. Honeypaw went in first and I followed her. The nursery was dark and warm and the comforting scent of milk hung on the air. Daisy saw us come in and waved her tail softly to where Berrybush was laying down. Badgersnout was licking her ears. His chest was puffed out proudly. Honeypaw and I crept up to the nest and peered in. Berrybush looked at us with tired but proud eyes and moved her tail so we could see. She had three kits. An amber and white tortoiseshell, a light gray and brown tabby, and a light gray and white tabby.

"What are their names?" I whispered.

Berrybush touched her tail to each kit's head as she said their name. "The tortoiseshell is Mosskit." Mosskit yawned and curled up against her mother's belly. "The light gray and brown tabby is Dirtkit, and the light gray and white tabby is called Windkit." Both of the tom-kits snuggled deeper into their mother's side and let out a lazy purr.

"They are so beautiful." Honeypaw whispered.

I leaned in close and sniffed them. "Welcome to Thunderclan, little kits." We left soon after to let Berrybush rest. "Hey, Honeypaw, would you like to come hunting with me?" The golden she-cat flicked her tail and we both raced out of the camp.

"So where do you want to hunt?" She mewed.

I traced a route in my head and voiced to Honeypaw for her opinion on it. "I was thinking by the lake and then along the Windclan border before the Great Sycamore and then head back to camp."

She nodded her head thoughtfully. "Sounds like a good plan. We can reset the markers on the borders while we are there." We spent most of the day hunting when we neared the lake. We already had a massive haul to carry back by then.

Honeypaw stopped and pricked her ears. "Hey, do you hear that." I stopped and pricked my ears. _There!_ The sound of fighting cats carried on the breeze. "Let's go, Firepaw!" My friend yowled as she sped away toward the Windclan border. I caught up with her and we stopped panting, to catch our breath. Oakpaw was fighting a Riverclan intruder on our territory! They were a whirlwind of teeth and claws.

"Oakpaw!" We called. We saw the Thunderclan pratol heading up to mark the border. Honeypaw raced away to tell them what was happening and I paced the ground frustratedly. _Why does Oakpaw have to be so_ mouse-brained _?_ I thought. Bramblestar, Ivypool, Brackenfur, Whitewing, and Dawnheart made up the patrol. The five adult cats came charging up with Honeypaw racing ahead.

"They didn't know what happened to Oakpaw. He told them that he smelled something and was going to track it." She panted as she fought to catch her breath. All seven of us turned to watch the fight.

"Is that Foxpaw?" Whitewing murmured to Ivypool. The silver and white tabby she-cat nodded her head gravely. Bramblestar threw himself at Foxpaw and flung him off of his apprentice.

Heronwing came racing over from Windclan territory, keeping two fox-lengths from the shore. "Foxpaw! There you are! What in Starclan's name do you think you are doing on the wrong side of the border?"

The russet apprentice stared defiantly up at his mentor. "I was trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of Firepaw again and speak with her. Then this piece of fox dung attacked me." Oakpaw snarled at the insult but under Bramblestar's furious glare he didn't budge.

Heronwing stepped up to the border and snatched Foxpaw back over. Turning to face Thunderclan's leader he dipped his head apologetically. "I am truly sorry, Bramblestar. I had no idea what this mouse brain was up too. He was supposed to be hunting for his clan instead of trying to anger another." Foxpaw grumbled under his breath and caught my eye. _"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."_ He mouthed. Bramblestar dipped his head curtly, accepting the Riverclan warrior's sincere apology. The two enemy cats turned and walked away. I could tell that Foxpaw was getting a tongue thrashing by the look on his face as he looked up at his mentor.

Bramblestar turned to glare at his apprentice. "Oakpaw, what were you thinking. Attacking another apprentice? Even if he was intruding you could've taken him to me. I would have solved it much better than what you did. Yes, you were right to chase him off, but that doesn't mean keep fighting. Come on, we'll talk some more back at camp." The brown tabby turned lashing his tail and walked in the direction of camp. "Ivypool, please carry on with the patrol." Ivypool dipped her head. "Yes, Bramblestar."

Oakpaw dragged his paws as he followed his mentor. He paused by me and Honeypaw. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Firepaw. Honest. As your best friend, I want you to have the best cat out there. And I don't think it is Foxpaw."

"Oakpaw!" Bramblestar called from the undergrowth behind us. Oakpaw looked at me and Honeypaw sadly before turning to follow his angered mentor. Ivypool smoothed my ruffled fur with her tail as she and her patrol passed us by.

"Hey," Honeypaw nudged me. "Let's go gather our prey we already caught and get back to camp. Oakpaw might need some support after this." I nodded and turned to follow my golden furred clanmate.

 _What is Oakpaw doing? I like him more than Foxpaw! I really don't want_ to _cause a war between the two clans just because he and Foxpaw can't stop being jealous. Oh, Starclan. What am I going to do?_

* * *

 **Oakpaw is going to get in so much trouble! Anyway, I need some help keeping score of which tom is winning Firepaw's, heart. I already know who's going to win, but I wanted to make things a little interesting. Don't forget to Review!**


	6. Allegiances update

**Hey, I still need OCs! You can find the form on the first chapter I believe! Please put your name or what you want to be called with the form!**

 **Thank you to Guest for their OCs. I'm gonna call you, Windwillow, if that's alright. Another big thanks to Breezestar of Cinderclan for his/her OCs!**

 **Breezestar of Cinderclan: I gave Nightpelt a description for now. I will change it later on if that is not how you want it.**

* * *

Allegiances Update 

**_Thunderclan_**

 **Leader:** Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice Oakpaw

 **Deputy:** Squirrelflight- Ginger tabby she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes; Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws and amber eyes; Sorrelpaw

 **Warriors:**

Icecloud- White she-cat with Blue eyes

Foxleap- Reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Biteburn- Red-brown tom with black stripe down back light brown stripes, light brown splashes on forelegs, light reddish brown splash on left foreleg, and blue eyes (Father of Fallkit and Icekit)

Racoonfur- White, blue-gray, orange, red-brown, dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby tom with dark circles around blue eyes (Father of Shadekit, Darkkit, and Splashkit)

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with Green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail; Apprentice Honeypaw

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom

Seedmoon-Light brown, gold, and silver she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes; Apprentice- Cliffpaw

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hind quarters

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal shaped white patches

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom

Snowbush- White fluffy tom

Ambermoon- Pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom; apprentice Larkpaw

Hollytuft- Black she-cat; apprentice Twigpaw

Waspwhisker- White tom with black flecks and green eyes (Father of Fishkit, Sootkit, Willowkit, Rainkit, and Darkkit)

Badgersnout- (Father of Mosskit, Windkit, and Dirtkit) Large muscular tom black tom with a white stripe from nose to tail, like a badger with amber eyes; Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Dawnheart- light gray tom with green eyes

Lightwhisker-Light gray she-cat with dark stripes on her ears and paws with amber eyes

Lilydrop- Light brown tabby she-cat with white ears and paws and green eyes

Breezefern- golden she cat with darker stripes and brown eyes; owned by Breezestar of Cinderclan

Nightpelt- Black and smoky grey tom with green eyes; owned by Breezestar of Cinderclan

Thrushcloud- grey she cat with lighter stripes and blue eyes; owned by Windwillow (guest)

 **Apprentices:**

Honeypaw- Golden She-cat with deep blue eyes

Firepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, tipped tail, and green eyes

Sorrelpaw- Gray she-cat with golden paws and chest with amber eyes

Twigpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Larkpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Oakpaw-Silver and brown tabby with Black stripes tom with blue eyes

Cliffpaw-ginger tom-kit with a white ear and dark brown paw

Shadowpaw-Dark brown tabby she-kit with a dark ginger tail

 **Queens:**

Starnight-(Mother to Biteburn's kits and foster mother to Racoonfur's kits) Black, white, and cream speckled she-cat with green eyes

Clovertail-(Mother to Waspwhisker's kits) Slender white she-cat with brown paws, brown clover shaped patch around nose, brown tipped tail, pale silver stripes, gold flecks in fur, black nose, and amber eyes

Berrybush- (Mother to Badgersnout's kits) Black fluffy she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Kits:**

Icekit- Blue-grey she-kit with white flecks and blue eyes

Fallkit- Red-brown tom-kit with green eyes

Shadekit- Blood red-brown she-kit with white speckled ears, white muzzle, one blue-gray paw and blue eyes. Blind

Splashkit- Light brown she-kit with blue-gray stripes, tipped tail, forepaws, ears, and green eyes

Fishkit- Small dark brown tabby she-kit with silver stripes and smokey amber eyes

Sootkit- light gray tom-kit with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Willowkit- Light gray she-kit with smoky hazel eyes

Rainkit- light gray with darker flecks tom-kit with smokey blue eyes

Darkkit- Dark brown tom-kit with amber eyes

Mosskit-Amber and white tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes

Windkit- ginger and light gray tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Dirtkit- Light gray tabby tom-kit with brown stripe around muzzle, brown ears, brown-tipped tail, brown paws, brown chest, and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudtail- Long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-(Training Firepaw)

Spiderleg- Black tom with a brown underbelly and legs

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Stoneheart- very dark gray tom with gold eyes

 ** _Riverclan_**

 **Leader:** Mistystar- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker- Black tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing- Dappled Golden she-cat Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors** :

Blueeyes- (Father of Whitekit, Stormkit, and Silverkit) Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Fishstrike- (Adopted father of Darkkit) Silver tabby tom with black stripes, white star-shaped splash on chest and one amber eye, one blue eye

Darkstep-Gray tom with dark gray and silver stripes and green eyes

Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat; Apprentice- Shadepaw

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat; Apprentice: Mudpaw

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom; Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat; Apprentice: Flamepaw

Beatlewhisker- Brown and white tabby tom

Curlfeather- Pale brown she-cat; Apprentice: Snowpaw

Podlight- Gray and white tom

Heronwing-Dark gray and black tom (Father of Gentlepaw, Mosspaw, and Sunpaw)

Shimmerpelt- Silver she-cat

Lizardtail- Light brown tom; apprentice Foxpaw (Father of Mudbelly, Swiftfoot, Flamepaw, and Snowberry)

Havenpelt-Black and white she-cat

Perchwing- Gray and white she-cat

Sneezecloud- Gray and white tom (Father of Stoutpaw, Milkkit, and Stonepaw)

Brackenpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat; apprentice Gentlepaw

Jayclaw- Gray tom; apprentice: Sunpaw

Owlnose- Brown Tabby tom; apprentice: Mosspaw

Voleclaw- Honey golden brown tom with amber eyes (father of Lilackit and Flowerkit)

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Nightwhisper and Breezeclaw)

Nightwhisper-Black tom with green eyes; apprentice: Stoutpaw

Breezeclaw-gray tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Stonepaw

Spottedriver- (Mother of Heronwing's kits) Pretty pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and smokey amber eyes with a sliver of blue

Blackriver- Black tom with smoky hazel eyes

Dapplefur- (Mother of Sneezecloud's kits) Honey golden she-cat with golden brown stripes and blue eyes

Shadeheart- Dark brown she-cat

Snowberry-long, slender she-cat white with black leopard spots and green eyes

Mudbelly-Large brown tom-cat with tan flecks and blue eyes

Swiftfoot- Stout gray tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Foxpaw- Russet tabby tom

Gentlepaw-Small black-eared, tailed, and pawed, brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspaw- Grey-blue furred she-cat with green eyes

Sunpaw- Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Stonepaw- Blue-grey tom with penetrating amber eyes

Stoutpaw- Really small tan she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Duskheart- (Formerly of ShadowClan and mother to Racoonfur's and expecting Fishstrike's kits) Gray she-cat with light gray tipped tail, legs, ears, and muzzle with green eyes

Riverflow- (Mother to Blueeyes's kits) Skinny pale gray and golden tabby she-cat with dark gray flecks and blind green eyes

Pebblestripe- (Mother of Lizardtail's kits and adopted mother of Flowerkit and Lilackit) Blue-gray she-cat with pretty silver stripes and amber eyes

 **Kits:**

Darkkit-Black, white, gray, and brown tabby-tortoiseshell tom-kit with amber eyes

Whitekit- Weak white tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Silverkit- Pretty silver tabby she-kit with green eyes

Stormkit- Gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Lilackit- Slender gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Flowerkit- Gray tabby and dark brown she-kit with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Graycloud- Gray tom with amber eyes

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader** : Onestar- Brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Harespring- brown and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers, Tinyleap- Small light brown she-cat with dainty light gray paws and blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes(father of Mothkit, Hawkkit, Thistlekit, and Sweetkit)

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Furzepelt- Gray and White she-cat; Apprentice: Sharppaw

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat

Larkwing- Pale brown tabby she-cat; apprentice Smokepaw

Slightfoot- Black tom with white flash on his chest (Father of Brownpaw, Sharppaw, and Redpaw)

Oatclaw- Pale brown tabby tom; apprentice Brindlepaw

Featherpelt- Gray tabby she-cat; Apprentice: Brownpaw

Hootwhisker-Dark gray tabby tom; Apprentice: Redpaw

Miststripe- Light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and unusual blue eyes

Frostbite- (father of Patchkit, Swallowkit, and Grasskit) dark gray tabby tom with white splash on chest and white paws with green eyes

Snowwhisker- White tom with amber eyes (Father of Softkit, Pollenkit, Petalkit, and Robinkit)

Heathertail- (Mother to Smokefur and Brindlefur) Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fallowfern- Silver she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and pretty amber eyes

Ashtail- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernleaf- Dark brown she-cat

Dustfur- Dusty pale ginger tom with orange eyes

Hazelwhisker- Brown and silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Slightfoot's kits)

Riversong- Dark gray tom with hateful amber eyes (Father of Windkit, Lionkit, and Shykit); owned by King Simba Rules

Smokefur- Gray she-cat

Brindlefur- Mottled brown she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Brownpaw- Tall broad shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sharppaw- Skinny dusk brown tom with fur that sticks out at sharp angles and yellow eyes

Redpaw- tortoiseshell red tom with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Birdflight- (Mother of Frostbite's kits) gray tabby she-cat with darker gray almost black flecks in fur and dark blue eyes

Goldenleaf- (Mother to Snowwhisker's kits) small beautiful golden tabby with dark gray flecks she-cat with gray eyes

Thrushwing - Sandy gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and pale green eyes (Formerly from Shadowclan kicked out for having a mate from another clan; expecting kits) mother to Thistlekit, Hawkkit, Mothkit, and Sweetkit- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Moonlightning- Dark blue she-cat with loving green eyes (mother to Riversong's kits); owned by King Simba Rules

 **Kits:**

Thistlekit (Thistlefang) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and golden eyes (Determined to be the best warrior he can be; gentle with kits)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Hawkkit (Hawkfeather) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and icy blue eyes with black stripes (Strong-hearted, generous)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Mothkit (Mothflight) - Golden tabby she-cat with Amber eyes (Nice; protective of family)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Sweetkit (Sweetflower) - Tortioshell she-cat with green eyes (Nice; Kind)-owned by guest aka Windwillow

Robinkit- Black she-kit with dark brown ears, fiery ginger legs, and amber eyes

Softkit- Cream colored she-kit with brown paws and bright sparkly amber eyes

Petalkit- fluffy calico cat with bright blue eyes

Pollenkit- Fluffy light golden brown/yellow tabby she-kit with green eyes

Patchkit- Black and white tom-kit with dark blue eyes- mute

Swallowkit- white and brown tabby she-kit and blind blue eyes

Grasskit- Gray and white tom-kit with a lame hind leg and leaf green eyes

Lionkit- Golden tabby she-kit with amber eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

Windkit- Gray she-kit with amber eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

Shykit- Dark tabby she-kit with blue eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

 **Elders:**

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:** Rowanstar- ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Crowfrost- Black and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Shadowleaf

 **Warriors:**

Weatherstorm- Large black, white, and gray tom with large green eyes, black paws, gray tipped tail, and black coat splashed with gray and white (Father of Duskkit)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom

Stonewing- White tom

Spikefur- Dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Wasptail- Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes; apprentice Strikepaw

Dawnpelt- Cream furred she-cat

Snowbird- Sleek, lithe, well- muscled pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Berryheart- Black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot- Gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail- White tom

Sparrowtail- Large tabby tom (Father of Spottedkit and Pinekit); apprentice Violetpaw

Mistcloud- Spiky furred pale gray she-cat

Smokefang- Blue-grey tom with penetrating green eyes

Rockfall- Black tom with green eyes

Whitestreak- Brown tom with a white stripe and orange eyes (Father of Snowkit, Rosekit, and adopted father of Nightkit)

Neddlesting- silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes

Sleekpelt- yellow she-cat

Juniperpatch- Brown, and white patched tom

Yarrowflower- Yellow she-cat with black stripes

Beesting- plump white she-cat with black ears

 **Apprentices:**

Strikepaw- Calico tom with one gray paw

Violetpaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Brownscratch- (Mother of Weatherstorm's kit ) Dark brown she-cat with warm light amber eyes

Grassheart- Pale Brown tabby she-cat(adopted mother to Nightkit and mother to Snowkit and Rosekit)

Pinenose- Black she-cat (Mother to Birchkit, LionKit, Puddlekit, and Slatekit)

Willowshade - Very dark gray tabby she-cat with darker gray nearly black stripes and green eyes (Thrushwings sister; also expecting kits but no one knew)- Mother of Pinekit and Spottedkit; owned by Guest aka Windwillow

 **Kits:**

Pinekit (Pinefur) - Reddish brown tom with green eyes (Eager; Troublemaker)-owned by Guest aka Windwillow

Spottedkit (Spottedbreeze) - Dappled Tortishell she-cat with Amber eyes (Shy; Better hunter than fighter)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Birchkit- Beige tom-kit

Lionkit- Yellow she-kit with amber eyes

Puddlekit- Brown tom-kit with white splotches

Slatekit- Sleek gray tom-kit

Duskkit-Tortoiseshell she-kit with dark brown stripes and light brown paws with amber eyes

Nightkit- (formerly a rogue kitten) Black with gray dots on the face, Gray line on back, gray splashes on flanks, and gray rings on legs and tail. Unusual red eyes. Sleek yet quite muscular and swift build. (owned by NightHawk the Warrior)

Rosekit- pretty ginger and pale brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Snowkit- White she-cat with dark blue eyes. deaf

 **Elders:**

Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

* * *

 **Urgent notice!**

 **I need some OCs for Windclan! Just for their elders. If I decide to kill of Whitetail then there will be no more Windclan elders and that is just not right. So please send me some OCs for Windclan elders!**

 **Thank you!**


	7. Battle of the Toms

**I'm so terribly sorry for being gone so long! Life has caught up to me and it has kept me incredibly busy! I had camp for three weeks then I was in South Carolina for a week then I had birthdays (My 18th was one of them) and now I am playing catch up doing my comp I and ii assignment as well as helping my mom with her job. So I promise to try to update at least one chapter or filler or something on each story I have. And for the competition, Silverflash won! So Congrats Silver! Also I am helping my new friend feel welcome as she comes to my hometown for a year. So all of my fantastic readers, I would like your support as I make my friend from Taiwan, Wei Chen Hung feel welcome and comfortable as she spends her exchange year in Bauxite, Arkansas.**

 **Silverflash: Fill out the form at the bottom for your ocs so I can put them in both stories please**

 **Another thing, the chapter gets a little dark towards the end. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle of the Toms

It has been a couple of moons since the fight between those mouse-brained toms. I walked throughout the snowy forest and dropped into a hunting crouch. A warm heartbeat pounded in my ear fur. A vole. I stalked quietly remembering to not make any noise. Right when the vole smelled my scent, I was already pouncing. I snapped its neck, cutting off the shriek. Picking up the warm body, I turned to head further into the woods.

" _PSSST."_ I twitched my ears and turned towards the sound. A russet shape was by the Windclan border. I walked towards the stream that marked the boundary and peering closer and saw that it was Foxpaw.

I sighed and walked over. "Hey, Firepaw." Foxpaw dipped his head and smiled mischeviously in a way that made me suspicious of what he was doing out of his territory. Not that I wasn't wondering anyway.

I dipped my head in greeting. "Hello, Foxpaw."

The russet tabby tom stepped forward and sat on the border. "I wanted to say that I was sorry for getting your denmate in trouble. I know that it was mouse-brained of me to do." He looked truly remorseful.

I felt my heart go out to him. He seemed to truly regret fighting Oakpaw and Oakpaw also shouldn't have fought him for as long as he had either. "It's alright, Foxpaw, he shouldn't have attacked you." I mewed. Foxpaw brightened up at my acceptance of his apology.

"So you wanna hang out sometime?" He suggested with a tilt of his head. I froze in shock.

"That's against the warrior code, we shouldn't even be talking right here." I exclaimed as I stood to leave.

Foxpaw leaned forward and touched my shoulder with his tail. "I want to know you better. You are a truly amazing cat." I blinked as the kind words sunk in. Fresh Windclan scent soon filtered in on the breeze and Foxpaw turned to look back behind him. "A patrol is coming, I got to go." I nodded softly as he crept back to run back around the lake to his territory on the other side. "Meet me tonight at the lake!" He whispered before plunging into the undergrowth.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to camp. _Not strange at all._ I thought. I quickly un-buried the scrawny mouse and squirrel I caught earlier and carried back with my vole. As I headed down into the stony camp walls, I found myself slowly deciding to meet Foxpaw at the lake. _Should I meet Foxpaw? It's against the warrior code, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to see what he wants. I guess I'll meet him at the lake. He better not_ be _found strolling along my territory before I get there. Two tail_ lengths _from the border is all he got._

When I walked back in camp, Oakpaw trotted up to me. "I've already fed the queens and elders." He said calmly. I nodded my head in gratitude and dropped my catch off on the fresh kill pile. "Hey, um, Firepaw," I turned to look at the speaker with my good eye. Oakpaw shuffled his paws embarrassed in the dust. "Would you like to share a mouse with me?" I purred and snatched up a mouse with him following. Oakpaw had picked my favorite prey. Not even Foxpaw knows that I like mice. _I don't know. Oakpaw makes me feel different that Foxpaw does. I don't feel warmth all the way from my toes to my ears when I'm with him. With Oakpaw, I do._

I waited silently in my nest for everyone to go to sleep. I couldn't stop the guilty feelng that I was doing something wrong from eating at my insides. _Foxpaw and I weren't doing anything wrong by meeting eachother two foxlengths from the border were we?_ My denmates took forever to settle down and go to sleep. They kept talking about their day. Gradually they yawned and curled was snoring in my ear so I shoved him over. He yawned and rolled to his other side. In a few heartbeats the snoring resumed. Honeypaw and Twigpaw were curled up together against my back breathing gently. Oakpaw was twitching away as if he was dreaming. I smiled sadly as I realized that I was about to give up all of this. I stood up and stretched my legs before creeping out of the den.

Whitewing was on duty. Her white pelt gleamed eerily in the moonlight.I froze when she twisted her head around in my direction. "Firepaw, is that you?"

I walked over to her and dipped my head. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Whitewing. I was on my way to dirtplace and then out to hunt to see if I could sleep better."

My grandmother purred understandingly. "It must be hard dealing with what you've had to this last season. Go on now, go hunt. But be back by dawn. I'll tell Foxleap to keep an eye out for you." I nodded my head and scampered off towards the dirtplace tunnel. I hated lying, but she wouldn't have let me go otherwise.

 _ _Foxpaw and I aren't breaking the Warrior Code. We aren't mates. We are just friends. I'm not giving him any of my Clan's secrets nor am I stealing prey. I just want to see what he wants._ _ I chanted that in my head over and over as I headed to the lakeshore. I had to tread lightly. I knew that sometimes, Jayfeather would walk down by the lakeshore to think. The forest was so beautiful at night, but it didn't help dispel the apprehension I was feeling. When I got to the lakeshore and my border I crouched down by a tree root and hid. I sniffed the air and relaxed when I only smelled Foxpaw's scent three fox lengths from my border. I sat down on its edge and waited for him to show himself.

"I was starting to wonder if you weren't going to show." I whipped my head around to see the ginger tom sliding out of the water. Droplets of the liquid dripped of his fur and he slid up to me and sat down a few paw steps away.

"I had to make sure my den mates wouldn't follow me and then make an excuse to get out of camp in the middle of the night. Not like you wouldn't have to do that." I remarked teasingly.

He faked offense and purred. "I just asked if I could do some night hunting and gathering a few herbs for Willowshine." I cringed when he didn't mention Mothwing as well. Did something happen to the older medicine cat. She is only a several moons older than Leafpool!

He must have noticed my shocked look. "Mothwing is fine! Still alive and well! She is just feeling a little under the weather. Willowshine is scolding her for taking on too much with leafbare barely in full force and the lake still trying to freeze."

I nodded. "Good. Leafpool would've been devastated if something had happened. So anyway, you wanted me to come talk to you and here I am. I have to be back at camp by dawn with some prey to make my excuse believable."

Foxpaw dipped his head. His eyes shined with affection and I slowly stood up. "Firepaw, I wanted to tell you this for moons. I love you. Please. I know this may seem really strange and unsettling." I stopped and faced him. His eyes shined like the stars.

"Foxpaw. We can't be together. Our clans won't let us and it's against the Warrior Code." I tried to reason.

He shook his head. "It don't matter when you truly love someone. You have to understand. You come from a clan full of mixed blood." He murmured. I stared at him as the adoration in his eyes slowly turned to full on rage. "You do understand don't you? I love you and I would do anything to make you happy and I want you to do the same for me. After all, you're nothing but a pathetic sack of fur." He lowered himself down into an attack crouch and began to stalk forward. "I guess I will have to make you see." He snarled. His eyes took on a wild look.

Then all of a sudden the bushes behind me rattled wildly. "FOXPAW!" Oakpaw shot through and bowled Foxpaw over. A furious snarl tore through his chest and the two clashed their claws and bit into eachother's fur. "Are you okay?" Oakpaw hissed at me as he flung the other tom into a patch of thorns. I stuttered a reassurance. When he was sure I was really okay, he let Foxpaw have it. I wasn't in the mood to stop them. I was too much in shock to really care about either of them at the moment. While I cared about Oakpaw and him taking risks, I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that a cat could think that way. In my midst of thought, the two fighting toms smacked me onto the lake. I dug my claws in and shivered at the icy touch.

"Oakpaw!" I whimpered. He didn't notice because he was to busy beating Foxpaw's furry butt. I tried to walk towards them when I heard an eerie creak that sounded like it was right under my paws. I froze and looked down. Just as my eyes hit my paws, the ice broke. "HELP!" My screams were cut off as the icy water dragged me down. I tried to make my limbs work, but my water logged fur didn't help. Just as I was about to give up and go see my mother, I saw a dark shape from across the lake swimming towards me.

* * *

 _ **OC form:**_

 _ **NAME:**_

 _ **CLAN:**_

 _ **AGE:**_

 _ **RANK:**_

 _ **PELT:**_

 _ **PERSONALITY:**_

 _ **EYE COLOR:**_

 _ **ANYTHING YOU WOULD PERSONALLY WANT TO HAVE:**_

 _ **NO MARY SUE AND GARY SUES AND NO OUT OF THE ORDINARY ANYTHING REALLY BUT IT IS UP TO YOU.**_


	8. Rescued

**I got a review from a very special friend of mine. SilverFlash! *runs over to her and hugs her tightly as well as screams happily* I've missed you so much girly!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rescued 

The darkness was gentle and quiet. I have no worries or responsibilities. No arguments. I don't even have to choose between Oakpaw or Foxpaw even though the choice was obvious.

 _Breathe!_ I felt something hard pound my chest rhythmically and a voice shout above my head. I tried to get my lungs to work inside of me and started to cough. I snapped open my eyes and winced. Everything hurt. I could tell that I was in a clearing with the lake by me. The bright lights hurt. Whoever was helping me, flipped me over and thumped on my back some more helping to push the water out of my body. I hacked and gagged and coughed up mouthfuls of the lake water. When I was sure that I was ok, I looked at my savior. He was a warrior and he didn't smell like Thunderclan. My nose wasn't working right anyway after being in the lake so long.

He leaned over and sniffed me. "I need to take you to our medicine cat. You might have taken a chill. Rowanstar will also want to speak with you."

I nodded and he nudged me to my paws. I hesitated and looked at him blearily. My one good eye was fuzzy more than normal with all the time underwater.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I nodded and stumbled as he nodded and turned to walk into the forest. The pines had a sharp smell that smelled almost faintly of home.

"May I ask your name?"

The dark-colored tom turned to look at me and said softly with sympathetic eyes. "You will find out my name soon enough, kit."

Our conversation fell back into silence as we weaved through the trees. I couldn't help but notice how much darker it was here. I really missed my trees back home. He watched me with a stony face as I scrambled over fallen trees. I understood it was for any patrols that came by. However, I couldn't help a twinge of irritation. He helped me before, so why not now. That irritation was mixed with understanding though. He doesn't want to appear weak or make it seem that he is disloyal to Shadowclan. Bumblestripe would do the same to any other cat form another clan. Of course, father would be willing to help more though.

We walked down a steep slope to a bramble and thorn enclosure, when a tortoiseshell she-cat with hostile, wide green eyes burst through the thorn tunnel at the bottom. She let out a snarl before visibly relaxing.

"Whitestreak. It's just you. I smelled Thunderclan and thought we were having intruders." She meowed calmy. He stepped aside and revealed me standing behind him.

She shifted her eyes to me and her gaze hardened. "What is a Thunderclan apprentice doing here in Shadowclan territory, Whitestreak?"

He dipped his head and stepped forward. Leaning over he headbutted her flank. "Ah, come on now, Tawnypelt. It's not like you to be this way. Remember all the times that you brought your brother or a Thunderclan friend over the border?" She snorted in response. He continued. "I fished her out of the lake. The lake was covered with a thin layer of ice. We banned everyone in Shadowclan from getting on it. I was hunting by the shore when I saw her by the Thunderclan side. She was trying to get back to shore when the ice cracked and she fell under. She was under there for awhile before I got to her. I dragged her over to our shore and she wasn't breathing. So when I knew that she was okay, I brought her here. I figured that Shadowleaf could check her over and Rowanstar could talk to her. There were cats fighting over there, Tawnypelt. And they weren't all Thunderclan." I was amazed when he fell silent. Tawnypelt's eyes widened and she nodded.

She touched his shoulder with her tail tip. "You didn't want her to drown like Featherkit, did you?"

The brown tom with a white stripe lowered his orange eyes and sighed. "I see Featherkit in Rosekit, Snowkit, and Grassheart. I thought I saw her when I was saving this apprentice." Tawnypelt nodded.

"I know it hurts, but she's gone. This apprentice isn't my daughter, your little sister. Featherkit is in Starclan where she is safe." She mewed gently. I watched Whitestreak nod. It must really hurt to lose a sibling. Especially one who never got to live to become an apprentice or even get their warrior name. Tawnypelt beckoned us to follow her into camp. Whitestreak gained his composure before he followed his mother.

I watched in silence as the two Shadowclan cats turned to walk into the camp. Whitestreak turned to look at me and jerked his head for me to follow. I crept into the thorn tunnel and entered the camp behind him.

Whitestreak cast a small glance at me as I peered around. "Don't be frightened," He mewed. "Rowanstar is a fair leader." I nodded and continued to look around camp. It was so much like Thunderclan's. I stifled a giggle as a group of kits played in the middle of the clearing. They looked up as Whitestreak and Tawnypelt came in.

"Whitestreak!" They all shouted.

I stood behind Tawnypelt as a blur of white, ginger, and black crashed into my rescuer. He tumbled to the ground purring. "Okay, kits, go back to Grassheart. I have to talk to Rowanstar."

They all nodded and scampered off.

Tawnypelt looked at me and then back at Whitestreak. "What about her?"

He looked down at me. "She can sit in the middle of the clearing." I curled my tail over my paws as Tawnypelt snorted. The two warriors gave me a nod and they walked off to what I presumed to be the Leader's den. Once the two cats disappeared, the three kittens came over to me. The black one spoke up first.

The black one spoke up first. "Who are you?" he mewed. "You don't smell like Shadowclan."

I chuckled. "I'm from Thunderclan. My name is Firepaw." A wince of pain brought me to turn around. The ginger and pale brown tabby kit had pinned my tail down and was worrying it with her teeth.

She looked up at me. "Are you our prisoner?" I shook my head as I freed my tail. The little white kit just kept staring at me. I crouched down to her level and mewed a greeting.

The black tom-kit walked over. "She can't hear you. She's deaf." I nodded and gently flicked my tail in greeting for her. She purred back.

The other she-kit came over and patted my shoulder. "Wanna play?" I rose to my paws and looked for something to keep them busy. "I'll play moss ball with you if you tell me your names." They all enthusiastically nodded. Even the white kit. The ginger one raced for the nursery and returned with a ball of moss. All three of them lined up in a row in front of me. I pointed my tail at the white one first. She gave me a quizzical look with her dark blue eyes so I mouthed slowly that I wanted her name.

"Me Snowkit." She mewed.

I dipped my head in greeting. Then I pointed my tail at her sister or friend who was a pretty ginger and pale brown tabby with bright blue eyes.

The kit bounced to her paws and said loudly. "I'm Rosekit!"

I chuckled. "Hello, Rosekit."

I glanced at the last kit. He was black with different gray patterns all over him and red eyes. "What is your name, little one?"

He puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm Nightkit!" I smiled.

"Well, Rosekit, Snowkit, and Nightkit. How about we play a game of moss ball while I wait for your leader?"

All three kits bounced around me as I threw the ball. It was fun watching them chase it. A few of the Shadowclan warriors glowered at me but they didn't do anything when they saw that I wasn't harming the kits.

"Firepaw." I turned as an unfamiliar voice said my name. The three kits barreled into my side and stopped the game as they saw their leader. A ginger form loomed up above me and I recognized Rowanstar automatically form previous gatherings. I bowed low in respect. "What are you doing on Shadowclan Territory?"

I snuck a quick glance at Whitestreak whose stony face gave nothing away. I decided to tell him what happened. "I was meeting a Riverclan apprentice to see what he wanted so far from his own territory. Things started to turn sour. Then my denmate, Oakpaw came to rescue me." I couldn't help but keep a note of pride out of my voice. "They fought and I was knocked onto the lake. It was covered in ice and as I was trying to walk back over, I heard it crack. I howled for help just as I plunged under. The next thing I remember was waking up in your territory." Rowanstar cast a slightly stern look at his son who gave him a bashful look.

"Whitestreak go take her to Shadowleaf. Make sure she hasn't caught a chill." He swept his eyes over to the three kits who were hanging on to my tail as I was being nudged away.

Nightkit let out a wail. "Firepaw! Don't leave yet! What about our game!" Rowanstar swept them to him.

He turned to Tawnypelt. "Go to the Thunderclan border and wait for a patrol. I bet that they'll be looking for her." The tortoiseshell nodded and exited camp as Rowanstar nudged the kits back to the nursery.

"The longer you linger, the more upset you will make my kits." He murmured in my ear. I nodded. We walked towards the den.

"What happened to Littlecloud?" I asked.

Whitestreak chuckled. "I guess no one mentioned anything at the last gathering and Leafpool wouldn't have said anything and everyone knows how Jayfeather is." I nodded. "Littlecloud retired as he is continuing to get sick. Shadowpaw is now Shadowleaf. He took over as the full medicine cat. He allows Littlecloud to help him sort herbs every now and then to keep the old tom company when Kinkfur goes out for a walk."

I nodded. "I never thought of Littlecloud as old." Whitestreak chuckled again as we entered the den.

The sharp smell of herbs greeted my nose as we walked into the den. A light and dark gray tom looked up with kind eyes and trotted over. "How can I help you, Whitestreak?" He mewed.

The large tom next to me dipped his head in repsect. "Not me, Shadowleaf. Rowanstar wanted you to look this apprentice over in case she has caught a chill. I drug her out of the lake."

The medicine cat nodded and stepped closer to me. I smelled watermint on his paws as he parted my fur. "I don't see any leeches." He stepped back slightly and looked me in the eye. "Do you feel okay?" I swallowed.

I swallowed. "Just a little cold, but other than that, I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes and sniffed me over. "You don't have a fever, and I can't see anything wrong with you." He turned to his herbs store and brought out a sprig of something. "Eat this," He mewed. "It is thyme. It will help you overcome the shock." I nodded and obediently lapped up the herbs.

I winced at the foul taste and stood up. "Thank you Shadowleaf," I mewed. Whitestreak nodded his thanks as we left the den.

Rowanstar came over to meet us as we exited. "Well," He mewed.

Whitestreak answered. "She is healthy." Rowanstar gave us a curt nod.

"Tawnypelt saw a Thunderclan patrol. They will come get her tomorrow." He told Whitestreak. Turning he gestured for me to follow him. We walked over to another den. "This is our apprentice's den. You will sleep here tonight." A small black and white she-cat slipped out of the den with a bundle of dirty moss in her jaws. Her blue eyes widened as she spotted Rowanstar next to the entrance. She placed the moss next to her paws and mewed respectively. "Good Morning, Rowanstar! I was just cleaning out the dens." She snuck a glance at me.

"Violetpaw, meet Firepaw. She will be staying the night with us until her clan comes to get her. She can help you finish the dens and then you can help her make a nest." He ordered kindly. The apprentice nodded and watched as the ginger tom left.

She whirled on me and spoke softly. "Why are you here?!" She flicked her tail for me to follow as she gathered up the moss and we left the camp. After she deposited the dirty moss and went to go get clean moss. She mewed again. "Tell me why you are here, Thunderclan." I shrugged my shoulders and clawed at the moss silently for a few heartbeats.

"Whitestreak rescued me from drowning in the lake." I said quietly as I pretended to focus on my simple task as if it was the most complicated thing in the world.

Violetpaw's eyes widened. "What on Starclan's green earth were you doing on the ice?"

I mumbled quietly. "I was pushed."

She shook her head and gathered up the moss. I gathered up my bundle and we headed back. Violetpaw flicked her tail for me to start spreading the moss out. I did as I was told and before long she walked over and pushed a small wad up for me. "This is your nest." I nodded my gratitude. We both watched the sunset together as another two apprentices came over. Each of them carried some prey. Violetpaw purred a greeting. "Hey, Strikepaw! Hey, Shadowleaf!" Both toms flicked their tails and dropped the prey.

Shadowleaf nudged a mouse over to me. "I figured that you wouldn't eat a lizard." He said. I mewed a quiet thanks as all four of us tucked into our meal. Before long we all went our separate ways. Shadowleaf went to the medicine cats den to seep and the rest of us went into the den to sleep. I curled up into my nest and wrapped my tail tightly against me.

* * *

 **Nighthawk the Warrior, I hope you liked the glimpse of your character!**


	9. Remembering

**New Update at last! Sorry for the super long wait! I've had a super busy year and summer! I've graduated high school with honors and now I am going into college next Monday, August 20th as an honor student. So I'm going to try to crank out the last few updates in this story so I can piece it together in the other one!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Remembering 

It was now Greenleaf. A hot sunny day meant sunhigh was resting for most of the clan. I was placed on kit duty with Honeypaw while Oakpaw had to make sure the elders and queens had water. It was one such day that the oldest kits wanted to play a little before Honeypaw shooed them back into the nursery for a nap and I stayed in with the youngest kits. The youngest kits in the clan at the moments were Fishkit, Sootkit, Rainkit, Willowkit, and Darkkit. All were Clovertail's and Waspwhisker's. They were the nice age of 1/2 a moon. Not old enough to do much more than some exploring around camp and get into some trouble. And during Greenleaf they stayed in the nursery where it was slightly cooler. Honeypaw had the most trouble. She had the 5 moon old kits, Shadekit, Fallkit, Icekit, and Splashkit. As well as the 3 moon old kits, Windkit, Dirtkit, and Mosskit. Twigpaw was always kind enough to help Honeypaw keep an eye on all seven of them.

I was napping with the youngest kits. They were all curled up against me. I thought that it was a little too warm outside for this, but I didn't want to upset them by moving away. As I fell asleep I dreamed scenes of my kithood events that led up to now.

 _Sweetkit launched herself at her father playing a game of Fox Attack. She wins and during that same day gets to name one of Bramblestar's kits._

 _Fernkit and I circled each other. Honeykit and Sorrelkit were still wrestling it out."Looks like it's just you and me now, Sweetkit." He growled. There was no mock malice in his amber eyes now, only pure hatred. I backed away slowly and turned to run. Fernkit chased me all the way to the back of the medicine cats den. There in the shadows he pinned me down and clamped his tail over my mouth. I didn't understand what he was about to do until I felt the pain. Fernkit had unsheathed his claws and raked them over one ear. I yowled into his tail and bit it to escape. Warm blood dripped down my face and made fumyr darker. Fernkit shrieked in pain and let go of me. Seeing the opportunity to run, I dashed into the medincine cat's den._

 _Our leader leapt down the tumble of rocks to stand in front of the 5 kits. "Today is a proud day for Thunderclan. By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will continue to be strong." He yowled. "Sweetkit from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw. I am ready for another apprentice, so you will be mine." I quivered in fear as he leaned forward and touched my nose. His eyes were reassuring as he stepped back and I sat next to him._

 _I smelled fresh blood and started to trot toward its source. "Dovewing," I whispered, trembling. I quietly slid through the bushes until I found the source. I wasn't prepared for what I was seeing. Fernpaw standing over my mother with a triumphant grin, his claws bloody. My mother, covered in wounds and a deep slash in her throat. The blood wouldn't stop running. She was dead. Murdered. Gone. No, she can't be dead. What about me, Flamepaw, Bumblestripe, Lightwhisker, and Dawnheart. She said that she would never leave._

 _I stared out the camp entrance sullenly. It has been three moons since Dovewing died and now Greencough is in camp. Birchfall has already died from it and I now only have my older brother and sister. They are not the only victims from Greencough. Fishkit, Shadekit, Larkpaw, Honeypaw, Twigpaw, Purdy, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Shadowkit, and Berrybush all have it. Squirrelflight is beginning to cough too. I felt a large paw softly bat at my shoulder. I glanced up to see Bramblestar's amber eyes clouded with pain gazing down at me. "Are you up for training? You don't have to right now with your brother and sister in the sickness den, but it would be beneficial to you to get out of camp." I stared down at my white paws before looking up at him, determination hardening my gaze. "Let's go." He briefly nodded before leading the way out of camp._

 _"Today, I want you to practice your hunting skills. Meet me back here at sun high with as much prey as you can catch. It's still Leafbare and we are weak from illness." The dark brown tabby leaped away and charged through the trees. I turned around and sniffed the air, intent on doing my very best. I slipped under the undergrowth and passed by the spot where my mother was killed. The hole I tried to heal in my heart threatened to tear open and I had to take a few deep breaths to stay in control. "Mother is fine now," I whispered over and over to myself. Once I was positive that I wouldn't break apart, I continued hunting. I opened my mouth and a rush of scents flooded my scent glands. I could smell squirrel close by though. I swiveled my ears to pinpoint the sound. The squirrel was a little more than a fox-length away, nibbling on an acorn. I fell into the hunter's crouch and prepared to hunt it down. Now move forward a few pieces and leap. Squirrels are frustratingly fast, so you need to kill it before it flees up that oak. I listened to the voice without another thought and pounced. The squirrel dropped its nut right as I fastened my teeth in its neck. I buried the piece of prey and continued to hunt. A low snarl echoed through the trees. I quickly buried my thrush I caught and turned to face the noise. A pair of glinting amber eyes peered at me from the shadows. It was followed by a narrow snout and red fur. A fox._

 _"Back of flea-pelt!" I snarled at it. It pulled its lips back and snarled at me. The fox leaped at me and I twisted around sharply to avoid being bitten. Its sharp teeth met my leg and I yowled in pain and fury. I raked my claws over its snout, but it just lifted me up high in its jaws and shook my leg sharply. I howled and twisted my leg free. I could dimly hear a sharp snap, but I pushed through the pain. I rose up on my hind legs, ignoring the protest in my broken one. The fox lunged again, and I swatted viciously for the mange pelt's eyes. I scored above them and the fox clawed at my eyes in return. I blinked the blood away and tried to see out the darkness. The fox became a blur and I felt sharp teeth stab my face. I yelped and clawed its belly. More blood spattered the stained ground. Mine and its._

 _I fell to the ground in a daze, trying to see through the black spots. A dark blur followed by two others leaped over me. An earsplitting caterwaul rang out. It was Bramblestar, Lionblaze, and Bumblestripe! My father hissed angrily and sank his teeth in the fox's ear. Bramblestar reared up and slammed his claws into the beast's head. Lionblaze just tackled the stupid creature and started clawing the mess out of it. It reared its head and roared in pain and defeat. It bounded away and I passed out just as it left the bushes. My last sight was seeing my father, mentor, and my mother's best friend leaning over me, yowling my name. I couldn't hear them. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was being picked up._

 _I smelled herbs when I came too. I blinked my eyes open blearily. I couldn't see anything out one side and the other side was fuzzy. I could feel that I was in a mossy nest. I could also tell that it was daylight. I opened my mouth and moaned in pain. The pain was everywhere. "Sweetpaw, you are awake. I was afraid I'd have to pronounce you dead." I twisted my head to look for the speaker. A blurry gray shape bent over me and I squinted to see clearly. Jayfeather's blind eyes bore into my forehead. "Of course, I'm not dead. Why would I be?" The gray medicine cat looked away. He was normally sharp-tongued, but this time he hesitated before talking to me in a soothing tone. "You were out hunting on an assignment. A fox attacked you and you were nearly killed. I couldn't get your leg to heal straight, but I think with exercises you might be able to walk on it. I also couldn't save your eye." I just then noticed the pressing darkness on one side and the fact half of my face felt frozen. I replied cheerfully, trying to keep the panic at bay. "But I can learn to hunt and fight like Brightheart." Jayfeather sighed. "You remember Cinderpelt?" I nodded. "Who doesn't?" The cat swallowed before continuing. "Your leg was broke almost like hers. I don't know if we can ever strengthen it enough for you to become a warrior. I'm afraid that you might never get to become a warrior like Dovewing." I swallowed and looked up at the sky through the den's branches. Jayfeather left me to tend to the sick and to come to terms with my predicament. Starclan, if you can hear me. Please help me become a warrior again._

 _I thought hard for awhile after Jayfeahter left. Should I become a warrior or not? I want to be a warrior so bad! I don't feel comfortable helping cats who are sick or injured. I stared furiously at my paws in thought._

 _Sorrelpaw came in the den with a chaffinch for us to share. "Hey, Sweetpaw. I heard what happened. Well, the whole camp did. Jayfeather is waiting for your answer. There is also something you should know." I looked up at her. "Here share this first then talk."_

 _I obediently ate the chaffinch with her and then she groomed my fur taking special care to avoid my wounds. Once she was done, I got a good look at myself. I was covered in cobwebs and my leg was bound up in horsetail. I looked down at my front paws, the only part of me not bandaged or covered in a poultice. Sorrelpaw placed her tail on my shoulder gently._

 _I looked up at her. "All I ever wanted was to be a warrior, Sorrelpaw. Jayfeather told me that there is a strong chance I will never become one with Honeypaw and Oakpaw" I closed my eyes to stop the wail that rose up in my throat._

 _"Then be a warrior. It is up to you." I looked up at Sorrelpaw who was staring at me seriously. "I'm serious. You can choose to become a medicine cat and be miserable or follow your heart."_

 _I nodded at her wise words. "Then I'm going to be a warrior."_

 _She rose to her paws and dipped her head. "Then I will go let Jayfeather know so that he can tell Bramblestar."_

 _I raised a paw to stop her. "You said that there was something else for me to know."_

 _She looked regretfully down at me. "Bramblestar thought that you wouldn't make it. You were out for three days. So he apprenticed Oakpaw, Larkpaw, and Twigpaw. Oakpaw became his apprentice." She crouched down and pressed her flank against mine._

 _"So I don't have a mentor now?" I asked her._

 _Sorrelpaw shrugged before leaving to go tell Jayfeather. The blind tabby tom walked in a few moments later and nudged me to my paws. I rose shakily and climbed stiffly out of my nest._

 _Jayfeather gave my wounds an approving sniff. "If you are going to be a warrior, then you are going to have a tough time ahead of you. I want you in here every day for exercises to strengthen and loosen up that leg of yours." I nodded and we both walked out at Bramblestar's summons._

The next thing I knew was Honeypaw shaking me awake. "Firepaw! Firepaw!" I blinked open my eyes and shot up. The other kits were gathered around her. "Firepaw, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." Honeypaw mewed soothingly.

I looked at her and shook my head as the last fading cobwebs of my dreams faded away. "Those weren't a bad dream, Honeypaw. It was memories."


	10. A Better Gathering

**Two chapters in a row! Yes! If someone reviews tonight, I might make the last one 3,000 words or more!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Better Gathering 

It is Leaffall again and the leaves were changing color. I was out in forest with my two best friends along with Splashpaw and Icepaw. It's just a normal routine border patrol. I am senior apprentice in the den. So close to being a warrior that when I was with Honeysky and Oakfang, I was one. They became warriors before me. I had to train longer due to my injuries. I didn't mind. The younger apprentices look up to me. They make sure that my nest is always in the middle, clean, and soft. I have to keep reminding them that I'm not the leader, an elder, a kit, or a queen. I'm an apprentice just the same as them. I think it just goes in one ear and out the other.

Icepaw and Splashpaw are following right behind my friends and I. They are talking quietly amongst themselbes. Which is fine for right now, we aren't near the border yet. I glanced over at Honeysky. "Are you going to the gathering?" I murmured as I made it look like I was focused on reaching the Shadowclan boundary.

My golden furred friend shook her head. "Not this time. I get to guard the camp. Though when they call my name there, I know youll be shouting it loud and proud." I snorted softly along with Oakfang.

"You know we always do." He teased before turning to tell the apprentices to pipe down. "Hey! Enemy border. If they can hear you, then they can definitly smell you. Let's give them one less advantage."

I rolled my eye as he scared the younger two and went to go mark the border. I turned to look at Icepaw and Splashpaw. "Well come on. You two will have to do this eventually."

The two apprentices ran forward and sprayed a bush and a tree between them. Honeysky chuckled. "I think Oakfang has duly scared them." I rolled my eye again. After the border was marked we headed back to camp to make our report. I left the apprentices at the freshkill pile to eat so I could go with my friends.

* * *

I raced across the tree trunk that led to the gathering. I did it with much more ease than I did at my first gathering. Cliffpaw, Shadepaw, Splashpaw, Fallpaw, and Icepaw all followed me into the clearing. I turned to them with Sorrelberry at my heels. "Okay. So here's how it's going to go. You six are going to find apprentices in the other clans your own age and mingle with them. Don't tell them our secrets or weaknesses and you'll be fine. Make friends with them but remember that you may have to face them in battle one day." They all nodded seriously and watched as I walked off with Sorrelberry. I turned towards her and sighed. "I guess it must be harder being a medicine cat apprentice huh?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Even with my full name, I'm still his apprentice learning. There is always something to learn from those two." I nodded in agreement and watched her walk off to join the other medicine cats. I searched the crowds of cats until I spotted a friend from past gatherings.

"Fallowfern!" I called as I weaved through the mass. The silver she-cat turned and scanned around for who called until she spootted me walking towards her.

She met me in a small space in the throng and smiled. "Firepaw! It's so great to see you! Or is it Firenose now?"

I laughed as she said the nickname she gave me when I couldn't stop sneezing one gathering when I had caught a chill there. "No, still Firepaw. I think I'll be getting my warrior name soon though. Brightheart has been dropping hints lately about it." My Windclan friend nodded. "So how is Windclan?" I asked.

She tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "The rabbits are running good. We have three new warriors. One of them is here now." She gestured to a tall brown tom who was showing his apprentice to a group of apprentices. "That is Brownthorn. The cat with him is a new apprentice. Brownthorn's actually. He is Grasspaw." I nodded. Fallowfern turned back to me. "So how's the prey running in Thunderclan?"

It took me a minute to think on that one. "It's still running well despite it being leaffall. Nursery is still full. We lost one warrior. Larkwing. He was Oakfang's brother. Other than that, Thunderclan is as strong as ever." We chattled like that for a while before the gathering actually started. It was very nice to get to talk to her.

The other leaders did similar reportings that I heard Fallowfern give. Windclan had two new queens move into the nursery and three new apprentices and three new warriors. We cheered Brownthorn's name and his two brothers' who were unable to come. In Shadowclan, one queen moved into the nursery. In Riverclan, three new kits were born and three new apprentices. In Thunderclan there were three new warriors only Larkwing died of a falling branch during a storm. We cheered for Honeysky, Oakfang, and Larkwing's names as well as held a moment of silence for Larkwing. All the leaders said that prey was running well in their territories. Which was true for right now, it was only the beginning of leaffall.

At the end of the gathering, I bid Fallowfern goodbye and started looking for my clan. I found Fallpaw chatting away with a Shadowclan apprentice and I had to call him away. When I reminded him of the Warrior Code, he blushed and said that she was just a friend. I smiled and shook my head in amusement.

When we got back to camp, I ushered all the apprentices back to camp, reminding Shadepaw and Fallpaw that they had Dawnpatrol in the morning.


	11. Warrior Ceremony

**Half of this chapter goes to EchoMoonFrost! She is an amazing friend and writer and everyone should go check her out!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Warrior Ceremony 

I woke to a golden paw nudging me. I cracked open my green eye to see Breezefern standing over me. "Firepaw, I was told to come get you. We are doing your Warrior Assessment today." I jumped up to my paws as she backed out of the den.

 _My Warrior Assessment. That means that I'll soon be a warrior!_ I shook the moss out of my fur and gave my chest a few quick swipes of my tongue. I picked my way past Cliffpaw, Shadepaw, Shadowpaw, Splashpaw, Icepaw, and Fallpaw. I hated waking them up. It was as if they were a nest of starlings! Breezefern was waiting for me by the camp entrance with Thrushcloud.

"Where's Brightheart?" I mewed glancing around to find my elderly white and ginger splashed mentor. _Was she sick?_ I thought worriedly. _I probably need to postpone my warrior assessment_ to _take care of her._

Thrushcloud answered me, interrupting my train of thought. "Brightheart is fine. She is keeping an eye on the kits so the queens can get out to stretch their legs and hunt or take a walk." I nodded.

 _That must be it. No wonder she isn't here. She wants to give the queens their well-deserved break._ I thought relieved.

The two littermates flicked their tails for me to follow and exited the tunnel. I hastily followed them. "So what are we going to do first?" I asked.

Breezefern spoke. "We are going to assess your hunting skills." I dipped my head in acceptance as we trotted further along into the territory. Once we reached the training hollow, Breezefern and Thrushcloud lined up in front of me. Their eyes gleamed with excitement. I looked from one to the other waiting for them to speak.

"Firepaw, you will be hunting along the Shadowclan border, the Great Sycamore, and the Windclan border. Catch as much prey as you can by Sunhigh and meet us back here. You won't see us watching you and if you do see us, you are not allowed to talk to us." Breezefern said.

I nodded along with everything she said, tracing a route in my head to make the hunting easier. I've noticed that they've been keeping me from the Lake unless I have another cat with me after the incident. Thrushcloud flicked her tail for me to go on ahead and I turned and bounded through the undergrowth until I reached the Shadowclan border. Pausing, I scented the air and waited. A flash of brown fur caught my eye and I dropped into the hunting crouch. A squirrel was nibbling at a nut along a root near the boundary. I slowly pulled myself downwind from it and darted out to catch it. It never suspected a thing until it was too late. I delivered the death blow and buried it under a root so I could collect it when I was finished. I walked further along the border and sat on top of a root and waited. I smelled mice and knew that there were several around. Two small brown noses poked out among the leaves and I pounced down. Their squeals of terror were cut off quickly and I straightened up with two baby mice in my mouth. I carried them off to where I buried the squirrel and buried them with it. As I was walking through the trees toward the Great Sycamore, I thought I saw Breezefern walking toward where I buried my catch, but I shrugged it off. It could have been someone else.

As I neared the large tree, I slowed down and crouched into the hunting crouch. A thrush was pecking at a worm in the dirt, tugging at it so intent on its prey. I remembered the techniques that Brightheart taught me. Once I caught the thrush I carried its body toward the Windclan border and buried it. Then I settled down and tasted the air to see if there was any prey. A Windclan patrol has gone by recently. A warm breeze ruffled my fur reminding me of new leaf and a hint of a rabbit. I cautiously followed the rabbit trail and it steadily grew stronger until I found the cottontail nibbling at some grasses. I crouched down and stalked it when my paw accidentally stepped on a twig. The rabbit's ears twitched up. "Foxdung!" I cursed and tore after it as it raced away. I took a flying leap after it just as it ran across the Windclan border. Turning away, I glanced up at the sky and saw that it was nearly sun high. _It's time to head back_ to _the training hollow._ I took the same path to see if there was any more prey to be caught. A black bird's call rang above my head and I paused. It was in a tree chirping away unaware that a predator was under it. I took myself up the tree and onto the branch to get the bird. Just as I was about to catch it, it flew off to the ground and hopped a few tail-lengths away. I jumped down from my branch and stalked my prey until I was a few mouse lengths from it. It looked up at me and started an alarm call as it began to take off. I jumped up and batted it out of the sky before delivering a killing blow. Thrushcloud walked out of the undergrowth behind me and mewed. "Well, caught Firepaw. Let's take that back to camp." I turned and saw her and Breezefern with the rest of my catch. I nodded and we all headed back to camp.

At camp, Brightheart and Bramblestar were waiting for us. "She excelled at the hunting assessment, Brightheart." Thrushcloud mewed.

Brightheart nodded and looked at me with pride. "Well, I think it is time she got her warrior name, Bramblestar. She has earned it." The dark tabby tom nodded and ran up to Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a Clan Meeting!" He yowled

Everyone in camp gathered under the stone and Brightheart stood beside me. I hastily licked my fur down and hoped I was presentable. My two best friends rushed over to ask what was going on as they came in from the forest. I looked at them with bright eyes. "I passed my warrior assessment!"

They both congratulated me and went to sit with the warriors. I looked towards them and smiled when I saw Honeysky twining tails with my brother, Dawnheart. Once everyone settled down Bramblestar spoke. "It is time to perform one of my favorite duties as a leader. Firepaw, step forward."

I walked over to meet him in the middle of the circle as he jumped down. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked down at me.

He looked at me with unmeasurable pride. "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I swallowed and spoke hoping I sounded mature. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firespirit. StarClan honors your Bravery and Thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar laid his muzzle on my head and I respectfully licked his shoulder. He stepped back as the rest of the clan called out my new name.

Firespirit! Firespirit! Firespirit! Firesprirt!

After a few moments, he waved his tail for silence and announced that I would sit vigil tonight. Once he jumped down, the rest of the clan walked around me and gave their congratulations. Honeysky and Oakfang were among the first with Dawnheart, and Lightwhsiker.

"Now we are together again!" Honeysky purred. I purred and nuzzled her head affectionately.

Oakfang looked at me shyly and touched my nose. "I hope you will sleep in a nest next to me," I told him that I would.

After the festivities of the ceremony ended, I sat in center of the clearing to take my vigil. I pricked my ears at every slight sound, determined to keep my clan safe. As the night wore on, I felt a glimmer of pride at my accomplishment grow and I looked up at the stars to find the one that resembled Dovewing. "Mama, I hope I've made you proud." I whispered barely audible. Not long before dawn, a scent wafted into the clearing with the breeze from the lake. My neck fur stood on end as I recognized it.

 _You again? Can it be?_


	12. New Allegiances

**Hey, I still need OCs! You can find the form on the first chapter I believe! Please put your name or what you want to be called with the form!**

 **Thank you to Guest for their OCs. I'm gonna call you, Windwillow, if that's alright. Another big thanks to Breezestar of Cinderclan for his/her OCs!**

 **So I made chair 127 in All-state Choir try-outs. That means I didn't actually make it, but I made a pretty good score XD**

 **To Guest: I would love to view your profile! But in order to do that I would have to have a link to your profile.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

* * *

Allegiances Update

 ** _Thunderclan_**

 **Leader:** Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Sorrelberry- Gray she-cat with golden paws and chest with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Icecloud- White she-cat with Blue eyes; apprentice Icepaw

Foxleap- Reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice Fallpaw

Biteburn- Red-brown tom with black stripe down back light brown stripes, light brown splashes on forelegs, light reddish brown splash on left foreleg, and blue eyes (Father of Fallpaw and Icepaw)

Racoonfur- White, blue-gray, orange, red-brown, dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby tom with dark circles around blue eyes (Father of Shadepaw, Darkpaw, and Splashpaw)

Whitewing- White she-cat with Green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom

Seedmoon-Light brown, gold, and silver she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes; Apprentice Cliffpaw

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hind quarters

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal shaped white patches; apprentice Shadepaw

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom

Snowbush- White fluffy tom

Ambermoon- Pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom

Hollytuft- Black she-cat

Waspwhisker- White tom with black flecks and green eyes (Father of Fishkit, Sootkit, Willowkit, Rainkit, and Darkkit)

Badgersnout- (Father of Mosskit, Windkit, and Dirtkit) Large muscular tom black tom with a white stripe from nose to tail, like a badger with amber eyes; Apprentice Shadowpaw

Dawnheart- light gray tom with green eyes

Lightwhisker-Light gray she-cat with dark stripes on her ears and paws with amber eyes

Lilydrop- Light brown tabby she-cat with white ears and paws and green eyes

Breezefern- golden she cat with darker stripes and brown eyes; owned by Breezestar of Cinderclan

Nightpelt-black tom with amber eyes, and has a white tail tip; owned by Breezestar of Cinderclan

Thrushcloud- grey she cat with lighter stripes and blue eyes; owned by Breezestar of Cinderclan

Honeysky- Golden She-cat with deep blue eyes

Firespirit- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, tipped tail, and one green eye, blind in the other and lame in one leg

Oakfang-Silver and brown tabby with Black stripes tom with blue eyes

Twigleaf- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Starnight-(Mother to Biteburn's kits and foster mother to Racoonfur's kits) Black, white, and cream speckled she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Cliffpaw-Dark ginger tom with a white ear and dark brown paw

Shadowpaw-Dark brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy dark ginger tail

Icepaw- Blue-grey she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Fallpaw- Red-brown tom- with green eyes

Shadepaw- Blood red-brown she-cat with white speckled ears, white muzzle, one blue-gray paw and blue eyes. Blind

Splashpaw- Light brown she-cat with blue-gray stripes, tipped tail, forepaws, ears, and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Clovertail-(Mother to Waspwhisker's kits) Slender white she-cat with brown paws, brown clover shaped patch around nose, brown tipped tail, pale silver stripes, gold flecks in fur, black nose, and amber eyes

Berrybush- (Mother to Badgersnout's kits) Black fluffy she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Kits:**

Fishkit- Small dark brown tabby she-kit with silver stripes and smokey amber eyes

Sootkit- light gray tom-kit with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Willowkit- Light gray she-kit with smoky hazel eyes

Rainkit- light gray with darker flecks tom-kit with smokey blue eyes

Darkkit- Dark brown tom-kit with amber eyes

Mosskit-Amber and white tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes

Windkit- ginger and light gray tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Dirtkit- Light gray tabby tom-kit with brown stripe around muzzle, brown ears, brown-tipped tail, brown paws, brown chest, and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudtail- Long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Stoneheart- very dark gray tom with gold eyes; owned by Breezestar of Cinderclan

Spiderleg- Black tom with a brown underbelly and legs

Daisy- long haired cream furred she-cat

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 ** _Riverclan_**

 **Leader:** Mistystar- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice- Lilacpaw

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker- Black tom; Apprentice- Stormpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing- Dappled Golden she-cat Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors** :

Blueeyes- (Father of Whitekit, Stormpaw, and Silverpaw) Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Fishstrike- (Adopted father of Darkpaw and father of Pebblepaw, Stormpaw, and Rainpaw) Silver tabby tom with black stripes, white star-shaped splash on chest and one amber eye, one blue eye

Darkstep-Gray tom with dark gray and silver stripes and green eyes; Apprentice- Rainpaw

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat

Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat

Beatlewhisker- Brown and white tabby tom

Curlfeather- Pale brown she-cat

Podlight- Gray and white tom

Heronwing-Dark gray and black tom (Father of Gentlenose, Mossstep, and Sunshimmer)

Shimmerpelt- Silver she-cat

Lizardtail- Light brown tom(Father of Mudbelly, Swiftfoot, Flamepaw, and Snowberry)

Havenpelt-Black and white she-cat

Perchwing- Gray and white she-cat

Sneezecloud- Gray and white tom (Father of Stoutfoot, Milkkit, and Stoneclaw)

Brackenpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw- Gray tom

Owlnose- Brown Tabby tom

Voleclaw- Honey golden brown tom with amber eyes (father of Lilacpaw and Flowerpaw)

Nightwhisper-Black tom with green eyes

Breezeclaw-gray tom with green eyes; apprentice Darkpaw

Spottedriver- (Mother of Heronwing's kits) Pretty pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and smokey amber eyes with a sliver of blue

Blackriver- Black tom with smoky hazel eyes; Apprentice- Flowerpaw

Dapplefur- (Mother of Sneezecloud's kits) Honey golden she-cat with golden brown stripes and blue eyes; apprentice Stormpaw

Shadeheart- Dark brown she-cat; apprentice Silverpaw

Foxheart- Russet tabby tom

Gentlenose- Small black-eared, tailed, pawed, brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mossstep- Grey-blue furred she-cat with green eyes

Sunshimmer- Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Stoneclaw- Blue-grey tom with penetrating amber eyes

Stoutfoot- Really small tan she-cat with green eyes

Snowberry-long, slender she-cat white with black leopard spots and green eyes; Apprentice- Pebblepaw

Mudbelly-Large brown tom with tan flecks and blue eyes

Swiftfoot- Stout gray tom with green eyes

Riverflow- (Mother to Blueeyes's kits) Skinny pale gray and golden tabby she-cat with dark gray flecks and blind green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Darkpaw -Black, white, gray, and brown tabby-tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Silverpaw- Pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormpaw- Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lilacpaw- Slender gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerpaw- Gray tabby and dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Stormpaw- gray tom with black ears, hind paws, tipped tail, nose, and green eyes

Pebblepaw- Light brown she-cat with dark brown and gray stripes, brown paws and gray tipped tail with green eyes

Rainpaw- Light gray she-cat with dark gray and brown stripes, dark gray paw and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Duskheart- (Formerly of ShadowClan and mother to Racoonfur's and Fishstrike's kits) Gray she-cat with light gray tipped tail, legs, ears, and muzzle with green eyes

Pebblestripe- (Mother of Lizardtail's kits and adopted mother of Flowerkit and Lilackit) Blue-gray she-cat with pretty silver stripes and amber eyes

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Nightwhisper and Breezeclaw)

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader** : Onestar- Brown tabby tom; apprentice- Softpaw

 **Deputy:** Harespring- brown and white tom; Apprentice- Swallowpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers, Tinyleap- Small light brown she-cat with dainty light gray paws and blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes(father of Mothkit, Hawkkit, Thistlekit, and Sweetkit)

Furzepelt- Gray and White she-cat

Larkwing- Pale brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot- Black tom with white flash on his chest (Father of Brownthorn, Sharpclaw, and Redtalon)

Oatclaw- Pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt- Gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker-Dark gray tabby tom

Miststripe- Light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and unusual blue eyes

Frostbite- (father of Patchpaw, Swallowpaw, and Grasspaw) dark gray tabby tom with white splash on chest and white paws with green eyes

Snowwhisker- White tom with amber eyes (Father of Softpaw, Pollenpaw, Petalpaw, and Robinpaw)

Heathertail- (Mother to Smokefur and Brindlefur) Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fallowfern- Silver she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and pretty amber eyes

Ashtail- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernleaf- Dark brown she-cat

Dustfur- Dusty pale ginger tom with orange eyes

Hazelwhisker- Brown and silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Slightfoot's kits); apprentice- Petalpaw

Riversong- Dark gray tom with hateful amber eyes (Father of Windkit, Lionkit, and Shykit); owned by King Simba Rules; apprentice Patchpaw

Smokefur- Gray she-cat

Brindlefur- Mottled brown she-cat

Brownthorn- Tall broad shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice Grasspaw

Sharpclaw- Skinny dusk brown tom with fur that sticks out at sharp angles and yellow eyes;apprentice Pollenpaw

Redtalon- tortoiseshell red tom with green eyes; Apprentice- Robinpaw

Birdflight- (Mother of Frostbite's kits) gray tabby she-cat with darker gray almost black flecks in fur and dark blue eyes

Goldenleaf- (Mother to Snowwhisker's kits) small beautiful golden tabby with dark gray flecks she-cat with gray eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Robinpaw- Black she-cat with dark brown ears, fiery ginger legs, and amber eyes

Softpaw- Cream colored she-cat with brown paws and bright sparkly amber eyes

Petalpaw- fluffy calico she-cat with bright blue eyes

Pollenpaw- Fluffy light golden brown/yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Patchpaw- Black and white tom with dark blue eyes- mute

Swallowpaw- white and brown tabby she-cat and blind blue eyes

Grasspaw- Gray and white tom with a lame hind leg and leaf green eyes

 **Queens:**

Thrushwing - Sandy gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and pale green eyes (Formerly from Shadowclan kicked out for having a mate from another clan; expecting kits) mother to Thistlekit, Hawkkit, Mothkit, and Sweetkit- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Moonlightning- Dark blue she-cat with loving green eyes (mother to Riversong's kits); owned by King Simba Rules

 **Kits:**

Thistlekit (Thistlefang) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and golden eyes (Determined to be the best warrior he can be; gentle with kits)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Hawkkit (Hawkfeather) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and icy blue eyes with black stripes (Strong-hearted, generous)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Mothkit (Mothflight) - Golden tabby she-cat with Amber eyes (Nice; protective of family)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Sweetkit (Sweetflower) - Tortioshell she-cat with green eyes (Nice; Kind)-owned by guest aka Windwillow

Lionkit- Golden tabby she-kit with amber eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

Windkit- Gray she-kit with amber eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

Shykit- Dark tabby she-kit with blue eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

 **Elders**

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:** Crowstar- Black and white tom

 **Deputy:** Berryheart- Black and white she-cat; Apprentice- Nightpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Shadowleaf- Light gray tom with dark gray paws and amber eyes; Apprentice-Puddlepaw

 **Warriors:**

Weatherstorm- Large black, white, and gray tom with large green eyes, black paws, gray tipped tail, and black coat splashed with gray and white (Father of Duskpaw)

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom

Stonewing- White tom

Spikefur- Dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Wasptail- Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes; apprentice Strikepaw

Dawnpelt- Cream furred she-cat; Apprentice- Rosepaw

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Cloverfoot- Gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail- White tom

Sparrowtail- Large tabby tom (Father of Spottedkit and Pinekit)

Mistcloud- Spiky furred pale gray she-cat; Apprentice- Slatepaw

Smokefang- Blue-grey tom with penetrating green eyes; Apprentice- Lionpaw

Rockfall- Black tom with green eyes

Whitestreak- Brown tom with a white stripe and orange eyes (Father of Snowkit, Rosepaw, and adopted father of Nightpaw)

Neddlesting- silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes

Sleekpelt- yellow she-cat

Juniperpatch- Brown, and white patched tom

Yarrowflower- Yellow she-cat with black stripes; Apprentice- Birchpaw

Beesting- plump white she-cat with black ears

Striketail- Calico tom with one gray paw

Violetpetal- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice Duskpaw

Brownscratch- (Mother of Weatherstorm's kit ) Dark brown she-cat with warm light amber eyes

Pinenose- Black she-cat (Mother to Birchpaw, Lionpaw, Puddlepaw, and Slatepaw; adopted mother of Violetpetal)

Grassheart- Pale Brown tabby she-cat(adopted mother to Nightpaw and mother to Snowkit and Rosepaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Birchpaw- Beige tom

Lionpaw- Yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Puddlepaw- Brown tom with white splotches

Slatepaw Sleek gray tom

Duskpaw-Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown stripes and light brown paws with amber eyes

Nightpaw- (formerly a rogue kitten) Black with gray dots on the face, Gray line on back, gray splashes on flanks, and gray rings on legs and tail. Unusual red eyes. Sleek yet quite muscular and swift build. (owned by NightHawk the Warrior)

Rosepaw- pretty ginger and pale brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Willowshade - Very dark gray tabby she-cat with darker gray nearly black stripes and green eyes (Thrushwings sister; - Mother of Pinekit and Spottedkit

 **Kits:**

Pinekit (Pinefur) - Reddish brown tom with green eyes (Eager; Troublemaker)-owned by Guest aka Windwillow

Spottedkit (Spottedbreeze) - Dappled Tortishell she-cat with Amber eyes (Shy; Better hunter than fighter)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

 **Elders:**

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

Snowbird- Sleek, lithe, well-muscled pure white she-cat with green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 ***Coughs* So I was looking at this and I realized that I haven't updated in what about a month? So yeah. The author's note at the top is old. The one here is new. If anyone wants to give me an idea on when Fern should come back to play and how, pm me or leave a review. It's time to wrap up the challenge so I can tie this into the rewrite.**


	13. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Last chapter of the challenge! Please leave all comments and reviews so I know what needs to be changed for the rewrite as I merge this one into it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hello Darkness, My Old Friend 

_He's back. He's back. He's back. He promised that he would return._

Those words kept repeating over and over in my head as I breathed in his scent on the fresh dawn breeze. "Fern." I mouthed.

"Good morning, Firespirit." I jumped as Squirrelflight walked past me to the freshkill pile. I nodded my head in greeting. The ginger tabby laughed. "Your silent vigil is over. You can speak now."

"Good morning, Squirrelflight. Will I be needed for any patrols today?" I asked as I stretched my sore muscles from sitting so long.

The deputy tilted her head in a moment of thought. "I might have you on Sunhigh patrol with Icecloud, Dewnose, and Poppyfrost." I nodded. She smiled as I tried to contain a yawn. "Go to your nest now. Oakfang, I'm sure has one made up for you in the warrior's den." I dipped my head gratefully and entered the den. I smiled as I saw Oakfang curled up in a freshly made nest. I circled up gratefully next to him and sighed contentedly. Before long, my heavy lids closed and I sank into sleep.

It felt like I was only asleep for a few moments when a paw prodded me awake. "Hey. Sunhigh patrol remember. Wakey Wakey." I opened my eye to see Dewnose grinning at me and I rolled my eye as I shook the moss out of my fur.

"Thanks for getting me up, Dewnose." I mewed. He nodded and exited the den. I followed him outside and we walked in compainable silence over to hte entrance. Poppyfrost and Icecloud were already there. Icepaw was practicing her stalking a few foxlengths away. I dipped my head to the two she-cats. They nodded in return.

Icecloud called over Icepaw and we exited the camp. Icecloud took the lead with Dewnose next to her, Poppyfrost and I behind her with Icepaw bringing up the rear. "How are you?" Poppyfrost murmured as we walked towards the Windclan border.

I shook my head faintly. "I'm okay. How are you and Berrynose?" I mewed.

She blushed slightly and smiled. "He wants more kits, but I'm willing to wait a while."

I nodded. "Cherryfall and Molewhisker are warriors now though."

Poppyfrost mewed. "True, but I don't want to be another Ferncloud. I love her and all and She will always be missed, but I don't think the clan is ready yet for another queen to try to live up to how many litters, she had in the short life she had."

I gently touched my tailtip to the tortoiseshell's shoulder. "I agree. Some wounds take longer to heal especially the ones left from the Great Battle. But surely we can slowly move on to help heal." I saw Poppyfrost tense. "They will never be forgotten, but they wouldn't want us to live in the past either." She relaxed, soothed by my words.

Dewnose fell back, "Icecloud wants the pair of you to stop jabbering so much. Ya'll are acting like a pair of birds."

Poppyfrost and I rolled our eyes but we finished the patrol in silence. I kept smelling Fern's scent. I turned to Icecloud. "Icecloud, I'm going to check something out." The white she-cat looked at me, her blue gaze troubled. "Is there something wrong?"

I cautiously shook my head. "I don't think so, but there's this scent trail, that doesn't belong. I'm just going to see where it leads. It could've been a loner passing through."

She nodded and continued with the patrol. Icepaw lingered behind and stood beside me. "Are you sure you won't need assistance, Firespirit?" I sighed inwardly and turned to the much younger she-cat.

Icepaw gazed up at me with amber eyes filled with concern. "I will be okay, Icepaw. Now run along before Icecloud finds out you're not where you belong and you get stuck cleaning the elders for ticks and their bedding." I wrinkled my nose and she nodded and hurried off to join the others. I shook my head in mild amusement and sniffed the air to follow the trial.

A small sense of dread filled me with every step as the scent trail grew stronger. I took in a deep breath and tried to relax as it lead to a hollow in one of the trees near unmarked territory. _Aha! I've found you._ I thought as I slowed my walk into stealth. I crept around the tree to still be upwind and sat there. I couldn't see any movements from my position and the scent says that the intruder is still in the area. I pricked my ears and strained to hear any signs of movement. There it was. Breathing. Whoever it was, was still in the den. I growled and crept toward the opening and stood in the middle. "What are you doing in Thunderclan Territory?" I spat.

A gray mound of fur rolled over and I saw all too familiar eyes. _Fern._ I tensed ready for a fight, but he just laid there. I hissed at him and stalked further into the den. "I will repeat my question, fleabag. What. Are. You. Doing. In. Thunderclan. Territory."

Fern rolled to his paws and shakily heaved himself up. "I'm here to avenge my promise." He feebly snarled. I felt a small spark of compassion for this low life, but I squashed it completely. This was the cat who killed my mother. He swatted the air towards me and I sat there. The blow barely ruffled my fur. "Fight me!" He hissed.

I arched an eyebrow and flicked a paw towards him. My claws caught his ear and I tore it free, leaving a trail of blood trickling down his face. "You are in no condition to fight. You should just leave before I take you to Bramblestar." Fern tried to pounce ontop of me. Growing tired of playing around, I showed him just how strong I really was. His amber eyes held fear and defiance in them. Both emotions battling it out for dominance. "The only reason you are still alive, is because I won't kill someone as weak as you. In fact I won't kill unless there was no other option." I laughed bitterly. "You should be grateful." I let him up and stood there, staring at him coldly. "Now get out of my territory." He crept towards the entrance slowly and I hurried him along with a bite to the flank. Fern screeched in pain and tore loose, running away in the direction of unmarked territory. I watched him for a few moments before leaving to return to camp.

I made my return back as slow as possible so that I could have time to think. That wasn't the Fern of my memories. The cat who had plauged my dreams since apprenticehood. Having no clan must be really hard on him. It was hard not to feel sorry for him. Just being that close in proximity of him allowed me to see how sick he was. Since I didn't kill him, starvation most likely would've and if not that, then disease. If I knew for certain that he had changed, I would've invited him back. I knew how much pain it brought Honeysky and Sorrelberry. Their mother was just as devestated if not more. Lionblaze hardly spoke much if you even mention his son's name. He avoided the elder's den for that specific reason. I hated seeing a family torn apart like that. Especially since they are my kin as well.

I didn't notice that I was back at camp, until I spotted Oakfang walking up to me. Concern clearly glittered in his dark blue eyes. "Hey. I've been so worried about you. Wehn you didn't return with the rest of the patrol, I was about to go out there and look except Icecloud said you were following a scent trail and would be back once you were done. I could barely keep myself occupied until now. At least the clan won't go hungry." He flicked his tail towards the overflowing freshkill pile. I felt ery warm and fuzzy on the inside when he showed me just how much he cared.

I lowered my eye briefly before meeting his. "I'm sorry for causing you so much worry. I smelled Fern last night and again during the patrol. I had to investigate it."

Oakfang's eyes widened. "Why didn't you come back for backup?"

I shook my head sadly. "He could barely raise to his paws when I found him at the outermost border of our territory. Honestly, when he wanted me to fight, it was like fighting a moon old kit. He was that malnourished and sick. I gave him a few marks to remeber me by and told him that the only reason why he wasn't dead yet, was because of my pity. Then I chased him out. I don't think he'll be back. And if he does, I can face him. It turns out, I'm not scared of what lurks in the dark anymore. He can't hurt me."

Oakfang gazed proudly at me when I finished. "I couldn't be more prouder. Now let's go grab us a couple of mice to share and see which apprentice is going to get on Bramblestar's nerves first, shall we?" I giggled.

"Let's go. Though you know, it's mainly Cliffpaw and Fallpaw that do. The she-cats have taken my teachings wisely, they know just how to stay on almost every cat's good side." I mewed as I settled in a comfortable spot in a patch of sun as Oakfang went to grab the mice. I could hear his laugh as he walked away and I focused my attention on the apprentice's den.


End file.
